


The Little Things

by Kendricksexual



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Mitchsen - Freeform, Romance, becemily, bechloe - Freeform, becommissar, bemily, steca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 19,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendricksexual/pseuds/Kendricksexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots/minifics that I wrote on my tumblr @kendrick-sexual</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Chloe is a famous vlogger. Beca is her roomate. Chloe’s follower’s know Beca as “The Roomate”. One day, Beca enters Chloe’s bedroom while she’s in a Live You Tube Session. The followers go nuts in the comments: “IT’S THE ROOMATE!” “ROOMATE IS HERE”. Beca stays for the rest of the video. Chloe’s followers start to ship Bechloe. Bechloe becomes a thing. {anon}**  
~~

Beca sighs as she arrives back to her’s and Chloe’s apartment, tired from her internship.

She places her bag on the couch and runs a hand through her hair before deciding to check on Chloe. Too lazy to knock, she steps into her room and Chloe grins

“Hey, Beca. Come here”

Beca groans and sits next to Chloe

“What?”

“You’re live with me.” Her eyes widen as she looks on Chloe’s laptop screen, comments flowing in

**‘IT’S THE ROOMATE’**

**‘SHE HAS BEEN REVEALED’**

**'ROOMATE IS HERE’**

Beca’s cheeks flush red as for now, Chloe’s fans know her

“Well, I don’t want to disrupt your live stream or-”

“No, stay”

“Ugh, fine” Beca rolls her eyes at her friend and sits back down

“People are tweeting that asking/saying that we are a thing” Chloe laughs as she reads tweets

Looking back at youtube, Chloe decides they should get to know her nervous friend

She scrolls through the comments as questions about Beca roll in

“Someone wants to know how long we’ve known each other” Beca smirks as she inhales

“Since College. During the activities fair. Then she barged into my shower and forced me to sing”

Chloe and Beca start to laugh at the memory since they graduated two years ago.

“Introduce yourself. They want to know you”

“Um- I’m Beca Mitchell. And I’m a bad ass”

“She also likes to make smart ass comments” Chloe adds, making the smaller girl smirk.

“Well, I’m pretty smart. Thank you” Beca replies, causing Chloe to roll her eyes

“Someone wants to know how we met”

Beca smiles lightly at the memory of them during college

“At college. At the activity fair. She then later burst into my shower and forced me to sing” Chloe roll her eyes and skims some comments

**'BECHLOE AF’**

**'BECHLOE IS REAL’**

**'SHIP IT. OTP’**

**'SHE BURST INTO YOUR SHOWER? BECHLOE AS FUCKING FUCK’**

Chloe laughs, trying to play it off cool. The brunette has no idea that she has a crush on her, and Chloe intends to keep it that way. There’s no way Beca would like her back.

Even though she absolutely adored Beca- the smaller girl probably always considered them just friends and nothing more.

After about an hour of the live stream, Chloe waves bye and shuts her laptop, standing up to put it on her desk.

The ginger turns around to see Beca standing behind her “It’s funny how they think we are a thing” Chloe acknowledges and Beca smirks- taking a step closer to her taller friend

“Maybe we can make it real…” she murmurs before pulling Chloe into a kiss She was surprised at first but began to kiss back. The kiss was sweet. But it was epehmeral. Short.  Yet Chloe seemed to value it more than anything now.

“I’m bechloe as fuck” Beca chuckles, trying to lighten the air as her friend stands there, trying to recollect her thoughts

“Chlo, it’s fine- I won’t do it again. Take your time to process-” Chloe cuts Beca off with another small kiss. They both stand there, Beca smirking and Chloe grinning like an idiot.

“I love you” The shorter brunette whispers and Chloe still has no idea how to respond. After what was probably 10 minutes of them just standing together, Beca smirks

“Dork.” Beca adds as they both, well- actually, Beca, decides they’ll just watch movies.

“You hate movies” Chloe finally speaks and she chuckles softly

“Yeah. But I don’t hate you”

“You’re cute”

“Just because I kissed you that does not give you permission to call me cute!”

“You know….” Chloe mumbles and Beca turns towards her

_“I’m still gonna call you cute…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These will be posted in order from earliest to my most recent


	2. Workaholic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a story about their romance while one of the main characters are dealing with an addiction. In this case- work {My own prompt}

_Beca works a lot._

Maybe too much based on Chloe’s opinion.

She comes home from work, heads upstairs and when Chloe comes up to tell her dinner is ready, Beca has her headphones clamped over her ears and her eyes are practically glued to the screen

Chloe is fed up with it. She barely gets to spend time with Beca anymore so she plans to stage an intervention.

Heading up the stairs, she opens the door to the office and sees Beca, sitting cross-legged on the floor, headphones clasped over her ears. The new mix loud enough to leak slightly. The taller of the two rolls her eyes at the sight and knows that Beca hasn’t even noticed her presence.

_“Beca”_

“Becs”

“Beca!” Chloe raises her voice with annoyance and Beca looks up

“Hm?” she grumbles and the annoyed ginger rolls her eyes

“Dinner is ready”

“Okay, I’ll be down in a minute” Chloe knows by that, the small brunette means that she’ll be waiting and eventually Chloe will have to give in and bring the dinner to her.

So, Chloe takes the laptop from her.

“Hey!” Beca exclaims and Chloe closes it

“You’re lucky I saved!” 

“I need to have that done for work!” Beca looks worriedly at her laptop

“You will, Becs. But you haven’t had a proper meal with me in a month. Tonight you will be coming downstairs and having dinner cause you have a problem with work.”

“I’m sorry, Chlo” Beca looks up at her apologetically

“I’ve been a really bad girlfriend, haven’t I?” She drops her head in her hands and Chloe shakes her head

“Yeah. Kind of”

Beca shoots her a glare meaning _‘not the response I wanted’_

“Work has just been extremely stressful and I’ve been trying to get this new mix done but I’m having a hard time finishing it”

“Well, maybe you could think of ideas. Over dinner.” Beca nods and gets up, deciding it’s probably best.

“Love you, Chlo”

“Love you too”


	3. Dear Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Suicide, character death. launguage

Beca feels the salty taste of her tears reach her lips as she takes out a pen and writes a note to Chloe

         _Dear Chloe,_

_I’m so sorry that I’m doing this…but I guess I’m not sorry enough to stop myself. I’m sorry but I can’t go on anymore. Nothing is your fault. I wish I could explain but it’s hard to say. I care about you Chloe, and as you read this I want you to promise me you’ll carry on like any normal day. Don’t spend all your time thinking about me. I don’t want to hold you back. Tell the others that I’m really sorry. I guess everything just doesn’t want to work out for me…next to this note is my latest mix, keep it- I made it for you._

_Let the others know that they have been some of the greatest friends ever and that I’ll miss them. Graduate this year, dork. Keep the Bellas in line for me._

_I wish everything was okay, but nothing is. I never told you but I was disowned by my father…once he found out I was gay. I guess I’ve never told you either_

_I’m sorry that I’m not strong enough_

_I’m sorry I was a coward_

_I’m so sorry that I’m leaving_

_But it’s for the best_

_It’s not just my father…there’s a lot more going on and I can’t take it anymore._

_But I want to thank you, for being the one person who seemed to care enough to deal with my smart ass comments and bitchy attitude. Being the one person who cared enough to stick around after I shut you out repeatedly_

_I’ll miss you. But one last thing before I leave for good._

_Something I’ve never told you before and I’m terrified to tell you_

_I love you, Chloe Beale._

_My  Apologies, Beca Mitchell_

Beca then walks out the door and soon enough, arrives at a ledge

_“I’m so sorry…”_  Beca whispers before shoving herself off the ledge and soon, everything is gone.

~~

Chloe eventually saw the note once she arrived back at the Bellas house and she immediately broke out into tears.

**Chloe: Guys. Back to the house…now**

She texts the others and within half an hour they’re all in the kitchen and Chloe has the mix Beca left her clutched in her left hand.

about a week later, the funeral was set up and they were all there

She caught sight of the Tone Hangers, Treble Makers, and even Das Sound Machine

Fat Amy walks up to the podium to give a small speech

“You know what, screw the speech” She crumbles up the notecard and inhales shakily

“Beca is my best friend…She was always there for me and I’m so sorry that I never realized her state until she had to kill herself…I really don’t know what I can say- yes, she may have been a smart ass…but she was our smart ass and I’ll- sorry, we’ll always miss her…” Chloe feels empty as she can’t feel any tears slide down…

“You wanna say something?” Cynthia Rose murmurs and the ginger shakes her head.

Once the funeral is over, they all head back to the house

Chloe immediately goes into her room and locks herself in there, tears constantly cascading and all Chloe can think about is Beca

~~

“DO YOU EVEN MISS HER?” Jesse yells at her and Chloe stares, wide eyed

“Of course I do!” She retorts angrily and Jesse scoffs

“You didn’t even cry at the funeral!”

“Cause I’m afraid, asshole!”

She’s never seen Jesse like this and everything was starting to crack under the pressure

“I DON’T JUST FUCKING MISS HER! I LOVE HER, YOU DICK”

Chloe can’t feel anything other than anger as her fist reaches Jesse’s face.

~~

She sobs into her hands as the mix Beca left her blares through the headphones

_“You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone…”_  Beca’s voice sang through the headphones and she thinks the mix is over when she still hears slow breathing

_“I’m sorry…I love you, Chlo”_


	4. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you miss me? [Based off a web comic http://moonfruitcomics.com/666/?p=1165]

_Hey…I know we haven’t seen or talked to each other really, in a while…_

_But it’s me…Chloe_

_But I was just wondering how you’re doing? I know we haven’t really kept in touch lately_

 

_I really want you to know that I’ve been thinking a lot lately…and, I miss you. I always hope that when I wake up, you’ll still be there…but I just realize-_

_You’re not mine to hold anymore, not mine to kiss and hug…and I miss you._

 

_It just suddenly hit me so hard, that someone I used to know so well, talk to so much, love everyday…is now like a stranger._

_I try not to think about you too much…I try so hard to forget…and usually I can_

_Most of the time…I let myself forget about you._

_Or at least try. But then I find something random._

_Maybe an old photo that we took together in the drawer of my desk, or the note you wrote me on our 1 year anniversary, slipped in between the pages of our favorite book…I once found an old mix you created for me._

_I hid it away, hoping to never come across it again._

 

_In the back of mind, I still know where I hid it and I wish I didn’t have to_

_And the entire bomb of what I lost…due to my stupidity, comes crashing in on top of me…crushing me beneath the pile of buried and locked away feelings,_ _a_ _nd for so long, I’ve been trying so hard to convince myself that I made the right choice. That I actually had valid reasons to break up with you…_

 

_But in reality, I was just stupid…_

_I regret ending it._

 

_You seem so happy now, and I don’t want to come back into your life and ruin it_

 

_When we first fell in love, we didn’t need reasons to be in love_

 

_We just…kinda were. We didn’t even share that many common interests…you and I were complete opposites. We had different goals, different ideas._

_But at the time, we didn’t even need reasons. We were just so madly in love with each other. Hell, Cynthia Rose started a betting pool while we were still in the Bellas to see how long it would take for us to start dating._

_I remember things started to fall apart, eventually the reasons we didn’t need at the time, started to affect us._

_Our relationship_

 

_Our goals, really. You wanted to go to LA and become a music producer…and I was too afraid_

_Too afraid to lose you to your work, to other people, to the distance_

 

_So I thought ending it was best._

 

_I remember you would sometimes sing little gigs at a coffee shop and you’d smile at me from the stool you sat on._

 

_In reality, we just weren’t a good match_

_I thought  that we would make it. Make it work between us._

_I had the tiniest part of me, hoping we could work…but the more logical part of my brain secretly knew that we would have to face the inevitable between us and end it_

 

_In actuality, it wasn’t like that. It worked for a while, but things started to go awry between us and I wish I could fix it all_

 

_But I know I can’t._

 

_All the memories flood my mind at once occasionally_

_That time you showed up at my place before we moved in together- with flowers. All nervous_

_When you sang to me as we sat in the park_

_I know that you probably are better off without me, and I understand._

_I was stupid to break up with you…_

_But maybe_

 

_The fact that I ended things over something so tiny to the possible reasons that would’ve been valid to break up with you for, means that we shouldn’t have been together in the first place_

 

_At the time, I didn’t believe in love at first sight_

_But when I saw you, I realized how I easily I managed to get stuck in a lake of mud. Unable to escape from you, the thought of you, the feeling of your lips on mine._

 

_And now…I’ve lost it all…_

_I feel honored to have been your first true love, the one person you let in…at least, more than others. The one person you let down your guarded walls for._  

_In no way am I asking to get back together…But a part of me misses loving someone…_

_…and knowing that they love you back._

 

_I hope you find someone one day that you won’t ever have to say goodbye too. I’m not saying my feelings were ever invalid for you…I truly did, and somewhat still do, love you._

_What i’m saying is that I hope you’re doing okay. I hope you’re happy, because knowing that you’re happy without me…_

 

 _Hurts me, but at the same time…I’m glad. I hope you find love that can be everything ours wasn’t._  

_Part of me hopes you still love me and remember me before I watched you walk out the door…that day I had to let go of the one person I truly loved, the one person I cared about deeply_

 

_and that…you miss me too._

 

_~~_

_Do you wish to save the document?_

_(Yes)  (No)  (Cancel)_

_~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This prompt was not requested by anyone. I hope you like this one. I enjoyed writing this one though…I’m really proud of this.  
> Explanation for the end: So basically, It was a microsoft word document and Chloe has not selected any of the options


	5. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Beca Mitchell as music producer is so upset because everyone regardless of gender is flirting wither her super sexy supermodel girlfriend Chloe Beale and that’s how “Steal My Girl” is born. tumblr user: {@xan-the-13th}

_Beca was never the jealous type_

she never really had a serious enough relationship to become jealous over flirty jokes and what not.

So this is all new to Beca…

You know- the random people flirting with her amazingly hot girlfriend- Chloe Beale.

Of course Chloe wasn’t aware of the burning jealousy that fills Beca. It’s not that Chloe didn’t care, she just honestly never noticed. 

Probably because the closed off girl was pretty good at hiding her own feelings.

The ginger was a model. Of course Beca realized she might get some flirtatious comments every once and a while if she was beautiful enough to become a model.

But she obviously didn’t realize how often those flirty comments would come.

Sometimes they’d just be out and about and strangers, male or female- (even some non-binary people) would come up and flirt with the music producer’s girlfriend.

She hated the thought of someone else taking her place, but she hated the fact that she was actually jealous even more

And she’d had enough of it, so while she was working- she started writing a song

Beca smiled in satisfaction once the song was done at the end of the week and eventually it played on the radio

_She be my queen_  
Since we were sixteen  
We want the same things,  
We dream the same dreams,  
Alright (alright)

 

_I got it all_

_Cause she is the one_

_Her mum calls me love_

_Her dad calls me son, alright (alright)_

_And I know, I know, I know for sure-_

_Everybody wanna steal my girl_

_Everybody wanna take her heart away_

_Couple billion in the whole wide world_

_Find another one cause she belongs to me_

 

“Becs” She heard her girlfriend say her name from the passenger seat beside her as the song continues to play 

“Hm?”

“What made you write this song?”

“What do you mean?” Beca gave an innocent look and Chloe rolled her eyes

“You always have some sort of an inspiration for your music, what made you write this?”

“Were you _jealous_ of all the people flirting with me?!” Chloe starts to laugh slightly and Beca huffs.

“Yeah. It was bothering me how many people were always flirting”

“Don’t worry, dork. No one is gonna replace you”

“Good.”

“ I Love you, Beca”

“I guess I love you too” Beca playfully says as they drive home and Chloe kisses her on the cheek

“ _Dork.”_


	6. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: can you do one were beca is playing black ops 3 non-stop and chloe gets jealous and tries to get her attention? it would make my day! {anon}

Chloe sighs in annoyance at at her girlfriend, staring at the TV, the xbox controller in her hands. Honestly, it may sound silly but the ginger is kinda feeling replaced.

Weird, but Beca has all her attention turned towards the Black Ops 3 game she got and now she really hasn’t been paying attention to her for a week.

Chloe’s annoyed, so she attempts to get her attention

“Beca”

Not even a simple glance. Ugh, she’s going to have to try something else

“Beca!” Raising her voice, she gets a slight grunt in response from the occupied brunette and the taller of the two rolls her eyes.

She never thought of Beca as the type to play video games really. Even though she was always on her laptop.

But now all Beca has been doing is playing xbox and Chloe is upset by it.

Chloe huffs in aggravation and eventually, an idea sparks and her annoyed expression slowly forms into a smirk, the idea giving her a devious look

Coming up behind her girlfriend she wraps her arms around Beca from behind and kisses her cheek

“Chlo- what are you-” Her breathing hitches as she starts to kiss along her jawline

“Stop” Beca pauses the game and turns towards her girlfriend, an annoyed look rests on the smaller girl’s face

“What are you doing?”

“Well you’ve kinda been a bit occupied…” Beca’s expression softens and she wraps her arms around Chloe and hugs her.

Chloe doesn’t know what to expect- Beca could either tell her she’s being crazy and return to the game. Or she could tell her she’s sorry and hug her. And Chloe honestly was expecting the first to happen.

“I’m sorry. Let me know if you want to spend time with me, okay? I’m willing to stop playing an xbox game to hang out with you” Beca chuckles and Chloe nods in response

“But were you seriously jealous over a video game?” The shorter girls starts to laugh and she finally calms down and looks back over

“But seriously, sorry Chlo.”


	7. Mute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Beca is mute. Beca’s also Chloe’s new neighbor. (My own prompt)

Chloe wakes up to the sound of a moving van outside and she gets up, looking out the bedroom window.

She sees a small brunette walk out of the house, headphones around her neck, the small girl leans against the side of the moving van.

Deciding to go meet her, Chloe gets dressed and heads out to the house across the street.

“Hey, I’m Chloe” The brunette looks at her before returning to her music

_Weird. Kinda rude_

“Hey?” The ginger tries again and eventually a friendly looking lady (who Chloe assumes is her mother)

“I’m sorry, Beca doesn’t talk much. I’ll talk to her later about it. Maybe you would want to come over for dinner?”

_Beca. That’s her name_

“Uh, sure” The unsteady girl sputters, seeing how astoundingly beautiful Beca is.

~~

She walks up and knocks on the door as the ginger bites her lip lightly

“I’m Janice, Beca’s mother” 

“Chloe” She responds and Janice invites her in with a friendly gesture and Chloe nods, walking in to their home.

“Why’d you guys move here? Just wondering”

Chloe wonders about why Beca was so silent. She’s probably just shy…

“I got a better job here. Beca! Come downstairs!”

Seeing the same girl walk down, headphones now around her neck, she gives nod, acknowledging my presence and taking a seat. Chloe’s nervous, to say the least. She doesn’t know why really, but she tries to calm her nerves.

As the dinner goes on, she feels the shorter girl’s eyes staring intently at her, but she doesn’t dare look to see.

After a mostly silent, yet pleasant dinner. The conversation only really alternating between me and Beca’s mother- Beca stands and puts her arm on her mother’s shoulder. Janice nods and she grabs my wrist, pulling me into what I assume is her room.

She grabs a notepad and starts writing something

_‘I’m not shy’_

_‘Just mute. I don’t talk’_

“Why?”

_‘Cause no one listens. So, I thought- if no one cares, why try?’_

“Will you talk to me?”

_‘Maybe eventually. But I don’t even speak to my mom really’_

“How long have you been mute for?”

_‘since I was 14′_

“How old are you now?”

‘18′

“Same.”

_‘I started to get bullied when I was 12 because people found out I liked girls’_

“Oh, I’m so sorry”

_‘I talked less and less and eventually I started taking online classes instead once I was 14′_

As we continue to “talk” back and forth, I check the time and realize I should probably head home

“I better go. we should hang out sometime soon”

_‘What’s your #?”_ She scribbles down and I write it on the notepad she was using

_‘Can I walk you home, at least?’_

“Oh- uh, sure. yeah”

She sees a quick smile appear for a split second and Beca grabs a sticky note pad and Chloe says bye to Beca’s mother and they reach the ginger’s house quickly.

_‘so, umm. I’ll text you’_ Beca writes

“Yeah…”

The shorter girl takes Chloe by surprise when she quickly kisses her on the lips before walking away, taking confident strides to her own house.

The taller girl stands there, astounded before finally walking inside as her phone buzzes

**Beca: You’re cute ;)**

 

**Chloe: So are you ;)**


	8. He Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jesse knows that Beca’s in love with Chloe {my own prompt}

He knew the reason she broke up with him

It started off pretty well, she was beautiful. Her long hair that always framed her face perfectly. The terrifyingly beautiful ear spike she wore, no matter the complains from Aubrey. Her constant smirk she wore that he’d grown to love 

And he knew throughout the entire relationship

But he wanted her to realize it for herself, so he didn’t confront her

He knew that she was only trying to use him as a distraction

And he knew she was scared of admitting her feelings. But he wanted her to work it out.

He did love her, he knew that she loved him

But was she  _in_  love with him? No. And they both knew that.

For a while, she stopped hanging out with the Bellas less and less as he wanted to spend more time with her

One day she came home upset and wouldn’t tell him anything 

Knowing Beca, she was always like that- never wanted to tell anybody anything.

But it scared him that even after a week, she still wouldn’t tell him. Eventually, he realized it probably had something to do with the Bellas. 

Or more specifically, Chloe Beale.

He knew they were close friends

He knew they had a tight bond and that Chloe was the rare friend that Beca opened up to

But he never saw a change in Beca after a week of her constantly locking herself in her room

Meaning that she hadn’t talked to anyone, not even Chloe

Which hinted it had something to do with the ginger.

He would listen intently with his ear against the door, but all he ever heard were quiet sobs and occasionally a shaky voice trying to contact who he assumed was Chloe

 And one day, he woke up without Beca.

He knew she was probably trying to fix whatever had happened between the two friends

He saw his girlfriend’s phone resting on the bedside table and he hesitantly check her messages

All constant texts from Beca to Chloe, with no responses.

Beca had fucked up, but more importantly- Jesse had.

Jesse had kept the girl when he knew the feelings between the two. Him not confronting the shorter girl about Chloe ruined their friendship

Chloe was jealous

Beca had been spending all her time with him

Beca never talked to them much anymore

Chloe wanted answers

 But Beca didn’t really have any, cause the only answer- would reveal her feelings for the bright eyed girl.

“Chloe, I’m sorry…” She would cry through the many voicemails she left her friend

“I’m afraid, Chloe. I know you want answers, but the answers I have would ruin us…” She would try to reason into the phone. Only to never get an answer

Chloe saw her phone blow up with messages

Chloe saw her phone blow up with calls

And- Beca just didn’t know how to handle everything

Whilst Jesse realized he had fucked up

Jesse knew where Beca disappeared to when she got upset

Jesse knew that his girlfriend loved her best friend

But Jesse didn’t know how to fix it.

And Beca would try and try, but to no avail

Then Jesse did something stupid, hoping to distract the brunette from all of this-

-He proposed.

And out of surprise and sorrow, Beca said yes.

During the ceremony, Benji shot him a sad look as he would always tell his awkward friend about the situation and then he looked back at his bride-to-be.

She had a slight smile, but it was a sad one. As she and him both knew, they were marrying the wrong people.

“Speak now, or forever hold your peace”

They both heard a choked noise come from Chloe’s mouth

_(She reluctantly accepted the invitation to be Beca’s maid of honor)_

“Chlo?” Beca got a hopeful gleam in her eyes that only the Bellas  _(and of course, Jesse and Benji)_   seemed to notice

“I…” Chloe couldn’t seem to formulate the words

She felt guilty, ruining the wedding.

Cause what she didn’t know was that Beca felt the same

So all Beca did was smile at her friend and she looked back at her fiancé and he gave a nod, as if he was giving approval to call off the wedding and as soon as that signal transferred into Beca’s gaze, she looked at her best friend before kissing her softly- smiling the biggest smile anyone had ever seen her wear.

  _“I love you too, Chloe…”_ She whispered into the kiss and that’s what happened because…

_He knew…_


	9. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @/mitchellandbeale: Don’t imagine child Beca not understanding the concept of divorce so everyday she would sit by the door waiting for her dad to come home when in reality he wasn’t (reblog)

She didn’t understand, she just didn’t

And maybe what was, isn’t.

She would sit by the door, day after day

Hoping he would maybe come her way

She sat there patiently waiting for him

As her mother was in the kitchen, opening a bottle of Gin

Beca didn’t know why he ever left at all

So she’d sit there, even past nightfall

Weeks and weeks went by

And she eventually she had to give up and say…

_goodbye…_


	10. I Miss Her Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't imagine Aubrey finds Beca making an elaborate anniverary dinner for Chloe and later that evening follows Beva only to see her eating it picnic-style at Chloe's grave. ~anon~ @/mitchellandbeale (reblog)

Aubrey sighs as she catches sight of Beca making some sort of anniversary dinner even though Chloe’s gone

Closing her eyes and inhaling sharply, she disappears upstairs as Beca has tears silently flowing, the salty taste reaching her lips

As she finishes making the dinner, she heads out to the graveyard and quickly enough- finds her girlfriend’s grave

She doesn’t want to believe she’s actually gone, but the engraving in this stone proves Beca’s biggest fear.

The short brunette lays out a blanket and sits by the stone, eating silently as she wishes for Chloe to come back, though truthfully knowing she won’t come back

She misses all the moments she had with Chloe, from winning worlds, to just simply cuddling with her on the couch.

Nothing would be the same without her bright smile and loud laughter that would seem to last eons…

Beca misses Chloe and she doesn’t know how to handle it well enough…

Once Aubrey comes downstairs, she notices Beca isn’t there anymore and she checks around the house, only for it to be uninhabited.

 Thinking she knows where the DJ went, the blonde rubs her temples and drives off to find Beca, sobbing as she is sat on the blanket, knees clutched to her chest, food aside.

 Aubrey can’t help but feel bad for the girl 

After all, it was who Beca loved. She knew how much Chloe loved Beca too.

 So all she did was sit by the brunette and wrap an arm around the smaller girl’s back

“I miss her too, Beca…”


	11. Claustrophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't imagine Beca and Chloe snooping around the Treble House for a prank when they hear footsteps so beca shoves Chloe into a closet, only to discover that she is claustrophobic, and the only way she can keep her calm is by kissing her. (stolen from an top prompt generator) ~anon~ @mitchellandbeale (reblog)

Beca loved pranks.

It was obvious, the antics caused by the small girl in the bellas house, and she wanted to pull a prank on the Trebles.

And of course, she decided to invite Chloe to help her.

Sneaking around, giggling like crazy- they start to rearrange some furniture and mess around with more stuff

“Let’s go to Jesse’s room!” Beca exclaims and she drags Chloe by the wrist, as the two head upstairs they freeze at the sound of footsteps

Quickly going into a panic, the brunette pushes Chloe and herself inside a closet.

“That was close-”

“Chlo, you okay?” She worriedly asks as she hears heavy breathing inside the closet

“I- i’m claustrophobic…” She anxiously informs and Beca frowns

“I’m sorry, Chloe, uh-”

Chloe clutches to Beca and all she can do is wrap her arm around Chloe’s back as she attempts to calm the older girl down.

_Shit, I’m bad at this…_

Looking at Chloe in the dim light, she notices the look on Chloe’s face

She doesn’t want to be stuck in here any longer, by the panicked look on the ginger’s face.

“Shh, Chlo-” Not knowing what’s going through her mind right now, she cuts herself off and feels her lips come into contact with Chloe’s

And all that happens in Chloe’s breath seems to even out, she pulls away

“Chloe, are you okay?” All Chloe does is lean in to Beca more, her hands wrapped around the back of the smaller girl’s neck as they kiss again, but it doesn’t end so quick

Beca starts to notice Chloe’s breathing become unsteady again and she pulls away, worried.

“No no…I’m fine Bec- the kiss was just-” Beca smiles at the taller girl before planting a small kiss on her cheek and opening the closet door carefully


	12. Dork, Of course I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bemily/Becemily

To say Beca had a crush on the new Bella was just the tip of the iceberg

Emily took Beca by surprise at the party, and she couldn’t help but to admire the younger girl.

During rehearsal, whilst Beca was creating mixes, she would admire the girl constantly

And she was surprised to see her coming towards her after rehearsal

She smiled to herself at her rambling before she cut her off

“Hey, I’m sorry- but I have somewhere I need to be” Emily got this look of hurt in her eyes and Beca felt guilty

She was telling the truth, she had to go to her internship- but it was more to get away from this girl who made her nervous constantly

“You did great today” she said as she walked off

“Thanks…”

~~

“Hey, uh- amy?”

“What’s up, Legacy?”

“Does Beca like me?” Fat Amy smiles before shaking her head

“Trust me, Shawshank really likes you” Fat Amy winked and Emily gave her a weird look

She couldn’t help but wonder if fat Amy meant that Beca like-liked her

Not that she would have a problem with it, considering she likes her.

She just couldn’t get the thought of the captain out of her head, she hated it, but yet liked it.

~~  
During the campfire at the retreat, she couldn’t help but feel jealous as she observed Beca and Chloe that night

She wanted Beca to like her, not Chloe.

She thought it wasn’t fair, only to remember how much longer Beca and Chloe had known each other.

But on the way home, she was silent. Emily was surprised when Beca initiated conversation with her

“Em, are you okay?” She cast a worried look at the taller girl and Emily nodded

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired”

Beca couldn’t help but give her one of those ‘stop bullshitting me’ looks but all Emily did was smile softly

“I promise, I’m fine”

She was glad she was sitting with Beca on the way home and not Chloe.

Soon enough everyone was asleep

Except for Emily

She was wide awake, Beca’s head resting in her lap

She starts to sing softly, not realizing she was doing it

“I lie awake till the sun comes up, my mind’s still going and my eyes won’t shut”

“And though I find it hard to believe, I say I moved on but my heart won’t leave”

~~

Collaborating with Emily was great, in Beca’s opinion

She loved getting to spend time with Emily without the trouble of the other Bellas

“Get your cute butt in the studio”

Beca wondered why she had even said that, it was stupid.

The two girls were super happy that the DJ’s boss liked the demo and Emily loved having Beca’s arms around her as they hugged

“Now all that’s left to tackle, is Worlds” Beca grumbled and the taller of the two laughed.

~~  
Emily had many moments when she felt jealous, like when Beca couldn’t stop complimenting Kommissar.

But she couldn’t help but be excited before and during the performance

She loved this moment, all the girls smiling at each other.

But she loved it more when she suddenly felt Beca’s lips come into contact with hers

Beca had just kissed her

And Emily loved it

In that moment all the sounds around them were silenced

The wolf whistles and cheers coming from the Bellas seemed to not exist

Once they pulled away, Beca had a nervous smile and all Emily did was smile

“So, does this mean you like me back?” Beca asks and Emily laughs

“Of course I do, dork” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~  
> For @/haytsun (I would’ve reblogged your post with this but it wouldn’t work) hope you like it ^_^
> 
> Song: Find Me -Tatiana Manaois


	13. I'm Not Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bemily/becemily

Beca hated the time when she had to fall asleep

Sounds strange, right?

But it’s true. She hated it because that’s when her brain would constantly run and she couldn’t think straight

Mainly because of Emily

Yes, Emily Junk makes Beca go crazy

She hated to admit that she had feelings for the younger girl and now she was slowly falling asleep, grateful

Her eyelids finally shutting

~~  
“Beca, I will not have you as a daughter if you choose to be a stupid dyke” the words coming out of her father like venom as he glares at Beca

“Dad! You don’t understand-”

“No- enough, Beca. You’re not welcome as long as you’re into girls”

“What the fuck, dad! You can’t just-

"Be quiet, and go.”

~~

She awakens with a jolt, and feels tears stream down her face.

They’re on the way back from World’s and are currently in a hotel

Beca checks the time, 3 AM

She tries to silence herself but sobs wrack through her body and she hears a soft voice

“Beca?”

Legacy. She was sharing a room with Legacy…the one person that caused her lack of sleep

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah” of course, no one knew her father rejected her. No one even knew she identified as gay, besides Fat Amy.

“No, you’re not” She feels the bed dip as Emily sits next to her on the bed

She wipes her eyes and lays down, her back towards the taller girl

“I’m fine, Em.” The words came out harsher than intended and though she couldn’t see the freshman, she could feel the hurt in her gaze

“Wait-” she says as she feels her get off the bed

“-I didn’t mean for it to come out like that, please stay?” Her most vulnerable time was when she was tired and with Emily of course, so now she just invited her to sleep in the bed with her

Cause of a stupid flashback

Great.

Feeling the bed dip once more, she shuffles slightly as she feels the younger girl’s arms wrap around her waist, spooning the captain.

“Are you actually okay?” She heard the whisper and she sniffled

“N-no…”

The sit up, leaning against the headboard and Beca gives this weak glance at Emily before breaking down

“Shit- I’m sorry-”

“Beca, don’t…you don’t always have to be brave like that. It’s fine, you’re human. You have emotions…”

“Now what’s wrong?”

“Not too long ago…my dad rejected me…”

“For what?”

“F-for being gay” right at that moment, Beca felt so weak, she could barely formulate her words as she cried into the crook of Emily’s neck

“Shh, Beca- it’s okay, I am too…”

“What?”

“I’m also gay…”

“You know- it’s not just my dad…”

“who else is giving you a problem, cause whoever it is, is stupid and doesn’t deserve you-”

“Emily, calm down- that’s not what I meant”

Emily at that moment is grateful it’s dark, so Beca can’t see the blush rise to her cheeks

“I like this girl…” The DJ begins

“But I don’t think she likes me back”

“Whoever it is, would be stupid to reject you-”

Legacy’s words are cut off as she feels the shorter brunette’s lips against her, softly kissing her

“Listen, I’m not okay…but I’m feeling better now. Do you like me like that, Em?”

All she does is lean in and press their lips together in return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the title is inspired by I'm Not Okay (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance


	14. 12:12

_12:12_

That time meant so much to Beca. It was the time of her girlfriend, Chloe Beale’s death

Every night at 12:12 she’d go out to the beach and sit.

It was her time to think, of course the Bellas didn’t know where she disappeared to every night.

Her favorite song would softly play-

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_I will try, to fix you_

_12:12_

First few raindrops fell, then it gradually became heavier.

Soon enough the short brunette was sitting, heavy rain pouring

Though, she honestly didn’t care.

It was about 20 minutes later after sitting in the storm when she heard a car door shut

“Beca!” Emily and the rest of the Bella’s had come to find her

Soon- she was pulled up. The heavy ringing in her ears drowning out the sound of the rain

“Come on!”

Beca wouldn’t go. She couldn’t

She had to spend at least an hour out on the beach

"Are you crazy?!”

All she did was stare at the taller Bella

All she wanted was Chloe

Chloe was the only person she craved at the moment

Why did Beca have to ask her to go pick up groceries?

She felt it was all her fault

Her eyes were now suddenly much darker and seemed to hold so much emotion that she didn’t know how to deal with it

She loves Chloe so much

And now- the one thing she loved was ripped away from her.

Before she knew it she was in tears, crumpling into Emily’s grasp

"You’re gonna be okay, we’ve got you…”

"Come on, let’s get you home…”

All she heard was ‘Chloe Beale’ repeated in her mind like a mantra as she was sat next to Fat Amy

"Don’t worry…” The Australian consoled and then, Beca fell asleep

_12:12_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Fix You by Coldplay


	15. Loved Her Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @/mitchellandbeale: Don’t imagine Chloe getting into a really bad car accident when Beca is on tour in another country and the paramedics call her but her phone is turned off and she doesn’t find out until the next morning when Aubrey calls her in a sobbing panic and says that Chloe passed away in the middle of the night.  
> ~~(reblog)

Chloe couldn’t compensate what was happening.

One moment she was driving home, the next she was in a daze. Loud ringing in her ears and lots of people rushing around her.

“Chlo, Look at me. Can you hear me?” She heard a muffled voice and recognized it as her best friend, Aubrey’s- voice

She tried to speak but her throat was dry and scratchy so all that cam out was a cough.

“Chloe, you’re gonna be okay…please hold on”

“Don’t leave me. Don’t, promise me you won’t”

“Promise me you won’t leave me, the bellas”

“Promise me you won’t leave Beca…” that was the last thing Chloe understood before falling out of consciousness.

~~  


“Aubrey Posen?” A paramedic came up to her

“Yes?”

“We tried calling Ms. Beale’s emergency contact, Beca Mitchell, but we got no answer”

“Okay. Thank you”

At the hospital, Aubrey sat in the hospital room with her unconscious friend, attempting to reach Beca

_6 missed calls_

_5 voicemails_

_24 texts_

nothing, no answer

“Hey, Beca. It’s Aubrey again, please call back when you can” Aubrey felt sluggish with tiredness as she sit there, her eyes eventually shutting after a good 20 minutes.

She woke in the middle of the night, well- 2 AM to be exact as the heart rate monitor sped up, along with Aubrey’s heart.

She watched as if everything was in slow-motion as doctors rushed in

But soon enough all she heard was a flat-line.

Not the frantic calls of the doctors, nothing. Just a long  _‘beeeeeeeeeeep’_

She started sobbing and couldn’t even comprehend what had just happened

The blonde was exhausted from crying for an hour straight as her eyelids finally dropped and she fell into an [unpleasant] sleep.

as soon as she woke, she remembered the events that happened merely a few hours ago and started to cry again as memories replayed in her mind, her and Chloe, and she remembered Beca.

Chloe loved Beca. But of course Beca didn’t know…she never got to tell Beca

Aubrey also knew Beca had feelings for the ginger, all the Bellas knew.

She picked up her phone and dialed

“aubrey! Shit- is Chloe okay, I’m so sorry- my phone was on silent and I was exhausted last night from tour. I got a flight ba-”

“Beca…”

The brunette could hear the dread in Aubrey’s voice and tears threatened to spill

“C-Chloe died…last night”

All she heard then, was a click.

~~  
Beca threw her phone against the hotel wall and collapsed into her friend- Jesse’s arms as he came in to check on her.

“Beca, what happened?”

“C-Chlo’s gone” She cried heavily as sobs wracked through her body and all Jesse could do was stand there with his best friend sobbing

So that’s what he did.

He knew he wouldn’t get her to open up yet. So all he could do was just be there as a shoulder to cry on.

“I never told her…” She whispered as she felt more tears cascading down her cheeks

“She knew, Becs. And she loved you too”

Chloe died on her way home from getting a gift for Beca…

It was a necklace, a locket to be specific

Chloe was going to tell Beca how she felt once she got back a few days after.

the paramedics found the necklace and gave it to Aubrey, which she then gave to Beca as she arrived home earlier than she was supposed to.

Beca treasured that necklace…she never took it off. She never let anyone touch it

At the same time, Beca felt it was all her fault her crush had died

Chloe was driving because of Beca. The thought of Beca, she was driving cause of Beca.

So now all Beca could do was blame herself

But at least she knew, that Chloe loved her too


	16. Fall For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bemily/becemily

Emily carefully knocked on Beca and Fat Amy’s bedroom door, slightly nervous

When she got no response, she stepped in to see a very focused Beca with big headphones clamped over her ears

Smiling at the sight, she crept up behind Beca

Well- more like tried.

Being her usual clumsy self, she tripped over her own two feet and Beca turned around in her chair

“legacy? Are you okay?”

“Yep” she mumbled, standing up and looked at Beca’s laptop

It was a new mix

But the thing that caught her attention was that it said “Emily” at the top

Beca followed her gaze and Emily saw the shorter girl’s cheeks redden.

Emily liked the idea of being able to cause  _the_  Beca Mitchell to blush.

The brunette shut her laptop and moved her headphones around her neck

“Was that for me?”

Beca didn’t know what to do

Yes, she had a crush on the freshman

Yes, she thought her clumsiness was adorable

She thought everything about Emily was cute

Her smile, her laugh

And it pissed her off

How someone could’ve had that much of an effect

She hated it.

She was distracted with Emily, yet she was distracted without her

Not realizing she’d been staring at the taller girl, she finally comes back to her senses

“Y-yeah”

“Aw” Emily had a smile appearing on her face

Emily could never stop thinking about the captain

Ever since meeting her at the party after “auditioning”

She found the smaller girl incredibly beautiful and talented

Of course she would never tell Beca that. She was 90% sure she would be kicked off if Beca found out she had a crush on her

She didn’t know whether the DJ was straight or not, but she didn’t want to take any chances

“Can I hear it?”

Mentally face-palming, she realized that she couldn’t take back what she just said

“S-sure” the obviously nervous brunette handed the headphones to Emily as she put them on

With a few swift clicks, she started to hear music

She was surprised as it wasn’t a mashup.

But she enjoyed it very much

_so breathe in so deep, breathe me in_

_I’m yours to keep_

_and hold on to your words cause talk is cheap_

_and remember me tonight, when you’re asleep_

The song kept playing and once it was through, Beca looked worriedly at the girl

She handed the head phones back and Beca started to put them back over her ears as the awkward silence filled the air

So all Emily did, was step closer

“E-Em?”

She didn’t know what took over her at this point, but she took the headphones and let them fall around Beca’s neck, pulling her in.

Their lips finally met and Beca was surprised

They pulled away and Emily smiled

“Thank you, Beca…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade


	17. 4 AM

Chloe woke up at 4 AM to a loud door slam, later followed by a thud. Obviously worried, she got up.

Pressing an ear to each of the rooms until she reached Beca and Fat Amy’s.

She stood there as she heard muffled sobs and opened the door, only to find Beca sitting up against the headboard, knees pulled to her chest.

Looking around, she realized the thud was Becca’s phone. She threw it.

Realizing she was just standing there, she quickly rushed towards her painfully obvious upset friend.

“beca, shhhh” She wrapped an arm around Beca’s back, only to have the shorter girl force herself more into Chloe’s embrace.

“you’ll be okay, don’t worry…” Chloe knew better than to push the brunette into telling her to what happened. She knew Beca would tell her in her own time. So Chloe knew all she could do for now was be a shoulder to cry on.

“He hates me, Chlo.” She’s surprised that Beca is talking about what happened so soon.

“who?”

“my dad…” she says through tears, her breathing erratic and uneven.

“Chloe, promise me you won’t be mad” She mumbles and Chloe nods.

“I promise.”

“I-I told him I was gay” She stutters

“oh Beca, don’t be upset…I’m here for you.”

“you’ll be okay, you’re safe now…”

“He hit me…”

“and texted me never to come back”

All Chloe could think to do was kiss her, so she did.

She felt their lips connect as Beca was frozen for a second, taken aback before returning the kiss. Chloe was obviously known for acting on impulse, so she took it further, slipping her tongue in before pulling away.

“I love you, Beca. You’re gonna be okay.”

“I’m sorry for waking you…” Beca apologizes, trying to act like the kiss never happened. Which hurt Chloe, but right now- she couldn’t feel bad when Beca was this upset.

“please, don’t apologize…”

“but its stupid. I’m stupid” Even through the dim lighting, Chloe could see the pain in Beca’s eyes and a bruise on her cheek

“no no, don’t say that about yourself”

“none of this is your fault, Becs”

By then the sun was about to come up and Beca was asleep, her head resting on Chloe’s chest.

~~

Once Chloe woke, she carefully got up, releasing herself from Beca’s grasp.

Heading downstairs, she saw most of the Bellas were up already

“is Beca okay? I heard a door slam last night” Stacie inquired

“Why would you assume it was Beca?” Chloe challenged, pretty sure that Beca didn’t want her sexuality broadcasted.

“She wasn’t home when I went to bed”

“And when I got back from Bumper’s you guys were laying together and Beca had a bruise on her cheek.” Amy fills in

“I slept on the couch, afraid of waking up to morning sex.” Fat Amy states and Chloe shoots her a glare

“We’re not together.” She bluntly states, annoyance in her voice when Beca appears at the top of the stairs

“Guys, I’m fine.” She rolls her eyes at the others.

“Well, it’s noon, so?” Chloe looked at the others expectantly

“We were waiting for you two.”

“Uh, Chlo…can I talk to you?” Beca asks and Chloe nods

Beca flipped the Bellas off as they got several wolf whistles.

She pulled Chloe away by the wrist and the Bellas all had smirks on their faces

“What? Are you okay?”

“I want to know. What are we now?”

“Cause I uh- I was hoping maybe- shit. I’m bad at this…” Beca grumbles and shakes her head.

“What I’m trying to say is, I hope we can be something more than friends” Chloe laughs before pecking Beca on the lips

“I think that would be great”

“What about my dad?” she mumbles and Chloe shakes her head. Shit, she forgot about that.

“I’ll wait for you” Is all Chloe says, but anger is fills her as she has a burning desire to go yell at Beca’s father.

~~

Later that night, the anger in her has not calmed down so she found herself at Mr. Mitchell’s doorstep

“Oh- hello…who are you?” He answers and all Chloe does is glare

“How dare you.” She steps closer and he gives a weird look

“Excuse me?”

“How dare you not support your own daughter. How dare you hit her for fucks sake!”

“You have no right to tell her who she can and can’t fucking love”

“Excuse me, but I don’t think you can just come here and tell me what I can and can’t do. Who are you?”

“Beca’s girlfriend!” She glares and he just laughs

“And you have no right to basically disown her”

“Were you there to comfort your daughter as she cried until the sun came up?”

“No. You weren’t. So you have no fucking right. I recommend you step back from that step you just took towards me and drop your hands.” She glares angrily and he raises an eyebrow

“Cute. You think you’ll change my mind”

“Go back to where ‘you’re kind’ came from and get out of my face. Bitch” That was the last straw, so all she did- was punch him as he stumbled back

“If you’re gonna act like that, then <em>you</em> should stay the fuck away. Not Beca. The girl that at least I love.” She flips him off before leaving

~~

Once she arrived back at the Bellas house, she saw Beca sitting on her phone (that now had a cracked screen) with tears cascading down her cheeks

“Beca! I’m so sorry- I didn’t mean to-”

“Chlo, it’s fine…he deserved it. Okay? It’s just you punching him didn’t change his mind”

Chloe sits with Beca as she shuts off her phone

“Really, don’t worry about it, Chlo.”

Seeming unconvinced, Beca rolls her eyes before straddling Chloe.

“I promise you I’ll be fine…” She mumbles before kissing Chloe softly

Silence fills before Beca pulls away, smiling slightly

_“I love you too, Chlo.”_


	18. If You Love Me, Then Why Did You Stray?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For (tumblr) @/strangexwonderful (I would've reblogged with this but it didn't work)

Beca slowly walked off, not wanting Chloe to notice her as she carefully closed her dorm room door.

Once she reaches her dorm, she breaks down into tears, sobs fill her as she calls Jesse.

“Becaw!”

“what’s wrong?” He calls through the phone once he hears her and she wipes her eyes

“I-I just caught Chloe cheating” she stutters as her breathing becomes uneven

“Aw, Becs. I’m so sorry, look- I can’t talk right now, I’m studying. But listen, anyone who is worthy of you wouldn’t cheat. Okay? I’m here for you. Let me know if you need me to come over.”

“Thank you, Jesse. I’ll talk to you later…”

~~

**Beca: Chloe, meet me at the courtyard at midnight**

**Chloe: Okay**

Beca knew Chloe felt different now, she didn’t end her text with any sort of smiley or kiss.

As Beca arrived, she saw Chloe come into her field of view, even in the dim light she could see Chloe was guilty. Her eyes were bloodshot like she’d been crying and she held this guilty look in her gaze.

“Why did you do it?” Is all Beca said and Chloe looked up

“I…I don’t know”

“We’re you drunk?”

“No…”

“There’s obviously a reason I caught you making out with someone in your room”

“She’s a friend I made in my senior year here”

“We hung out more through the years I stayed extra.”

“Obviously more than a friend”

“Are you even sorry?” Beca asks, her voice breaking

“Do you regret it?”

After a sempiternal silence, Beca shakes her head

“You aren’t sorry you did it. Just sorry that you got caught.” The shorter girl gives a cold glare and Chloe just looks down at her shoes

“Do you still love me?”

“I…”

“No no, you don’t need to fucking explain. I get it, you love me. You’re sorry, you won’t do it again. BULLSHIT” she is surprised at her sudden raise in volume but doesn’t back down:

“You think you’re in love with me, but you’re not. You just love me! There’s a difference.”

“If you love me…then why did you stray?” Chloe’s heart breaks as she hears Beca’s broken tone and doesn’t know how to respond

“Cause I don’t love you…” She whispers and Beca is surprised, her heart shattering as those words were spoken

“Okay. Then that’s that. You don’t love me like I do. Now you’re free to go fuck who ever you want”

Chloe didn’t try to stop Beca as she ran off, a tear sliding down her cheek.

~~

Beca was upset, she really did love Chloe. She was Beca’s first true (or so she thought) love. Her first kiss. She even lost her fucking virginity to Chloe. And now, everything didn’t seem special anymore. Cause her first times were with someone who didn’t truly love her…

**Jesse: Just checking on you, are you okay?**

**Beca: It’s over…**

~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is not a Jeca endgame. I just don’t like making Jesse seem like a jerk. Even if I don’t ship Jeca, I ship them as a brotp and I like the idea of Jesse helping Beca through everything.


	19. Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bemily/Becemily

“Guys, it’s not that big of a deal…” Emily murmured as she sat in the living room with the Bellas

“Uh, Legacy- yeah it is! You lost your virginity!” Fat Amy says and Emily gives her a glare (well, a sad attempt more so)

“When did you lose it?” Stacie asks, leaning closer and Emily scoffs at her. Her sex life was none of their business

“Last night”

“Was it good?” Stacie pushed on and the Bellas nodded, wanting to know

“Yeah. Surprised me how good she was”

“She?!” All of them exclaim at the same time

“O-oh uh, yeah…”

“Who was it then?”

Just as Cynthia Rose had asked that, Beca came downstairs.

Emily made eye contact and all she did was smile

“What are you guys talking about?” She questioned before sitting next to Emily on the couch

“Legacy lost her virginity!”

“To a girl!”

Right then, the shorter girl’s cheeks flush red and they all seem to notice

“Oh my god…” Chloe whispers and Beca rubs the back of her neck awkwardly

“Legacy fucked Beca!” After that loud statement, several wolf whistles were heard and Beca was awkwardly twiddling her thumbs

“Guys, shut up.” Everyone turned their heads towards Beca as she spoke and started laughing

“Proud of you, Legacy” Fat Amy said, winking

“Why?”

“Not only did you lose your virginity, you lost it to the Beca effin Mitchell”

“It’s a big deal I lost it to Beca because?”

“Beca is Beca. She doesn’t like physical contact. Or people” Chloe states before someone clears their throat

“Guys. I’m right here…” beca glares and they all smile.

~~


	20. Just a Bella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchsen
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING//Self harm

“Chloe, stop. She’s just a Bella. Nothing more to me. Not a friend, not an acquaintance. Just a Bella”

~~

Beca felt her heart drop as she heard those words Aubrey spoke. So that’s all she was to Aubrey? Just another Bella.

All Beca ever felt was that she was unwanted, unloved. So when she joined the Bellas. It made her feel better. But knowing the woman she was crushing on only saw her as a Bella, and nothing more, really hurt.

She sighed as she leaned against her dorm room wall, Kimmy Jin out with her friends.

Her vision becoming fuzzy as she felt the blood trickle down her wrist and hand.

She didn’t stop though, she kept going, and soon she heard a collection of frantic voices before all she saw was black.

~~

Chloe was coming to check on Beca. She wasn’t at practice and was obviously worried for the girl.

As she made her way to the dorm, her mind wandered to the argument she and Aubrey had last night.

_“Chloe, stop. She’s just a Bella. Nothing more to me. Not a friend, not an acquaintance. Just a Bella”_

_Is that all she is to you, really?”_

_Yes. Chlo. She’s just a pain in my ass”_

_“You can’t just say that about someone you don’t even make an effort to know!” She raised her voice at her blonde friend who was visibly surprised at this_

_Well. I don’t care about her, in fact- I could care less.”_

_“Fucking Christ, Aubrey! She likes you. She really fucking likes you!” She hadn’t meant to reveal that, but in all her anger, it had slipped._

~~

Once she arrived at the room, she knocked but all she heard was sobbing.

Worried, she opened the door and her gaze fell as she saw Beca, barely able to stand as her back was pressed against the wall for support, blood cascading down her arm and dripping off her fingertips.

“Beca!” She exclaimed and rushed to her side.

Right as the shorter girl collapsed, Chloe had caught her in her arms and she pulled out her phone, quickly dialing 911.

“Shh, Becs. You’ll be fine, you’re gonna be okay” she cooed as she heard the very uneven short gasps for air, sobs wracking her body.

“Beca, they’ll be here soon. Hold on, okay- please” She started to cry as Beca’s sobs silenced, showing barely any sign of being alive, which scared the fuck out of Chloe until her gaze fell upon a piece of paper, tear stains dotting it every once and a while.

Deciding to wait to read it, her eyes shot up as she saw Beca’s father rush in, along with some paramedics.

~~

They arrived at the hospital, sitting in the waiting room as Chloe felt something crinkle in her back pocket.

She pulled it out, which grabbed the attention of all the Bellas.

“She left a note, guys…a suicide note”

_Hey… I’m sorry for doing this, wait wait- That’s a lie, I’m not that sorry. In all honesty, I’m just hurt. All I’ve ever felt is unwanted and unloved. Of course, until I met you guys. But guess what, all those feelings returned as I heard these words spoken “Chloe, stop. She’s just a Bella. Nothing more to me. Not a friend, not an acquaintance. Just a Bella”_

_Is that all I am to you guys? Aubrey? Just a Bella. Just another misfit who can sing? I wonder if I’m really actually valued as a person…but this made me realize that I’m not actually a part of the group…I’m just another outsider._

_But hey, I’m used to it. But if that’s all I’m ever going to be to people, what’s the point? Exactly. There is none. Maybe it’s my fault, that people don’t like me. But I’ve tried so hard…yet to no avail._

_So before I go, I’d like to say a few things._

_Aubrey…I really liked you. Even though it didn’t seem like it, but you never even gave me a chance. I know I can be unapproachable at times, but you never put any effort into what could’ve been a good friendship. Which I would’ve been okay with, as long as you were in my life. But it never seemed like you were. You just seemed like an extra on the sidelines, someone to say hi occasionally. But nothing more, maybe I should’ve made some sort of initiative. But you guys know me, I’m awkward and shy about that stuff. I wish we could’ve been more, Aubrey. I came to terms with the fact that I liked you, and when I was going to tell you, I heard those words you spoke._

_So now, here I am. I hope you guys find this, and I don’t want you guys to blame this on Aubrey. I’ve always felt like this. Okay? Thanks. Aubrey Posen, I am in love with you. That’s what I need to say. Goodbye, Chloe, Amy, Stacie, Cynthia-Rose, Lilly, Jessica, Ashley, Flo, and Aubrey. Don’t spend all your time thinking about me, I’m not worth the brain power. Graduate and move on. That’s all I ask. Love, Beca Mitchell._

By then Aubrey was a mess, tears descending down her cheeks as she sobbed heavily

And then they heard the news.

~~

_Beca Mitchell. Friend and daughter._

~~

“I’m so sorry, Beca…I was just afraid to admit to my feelings. I was denying how I felt and now I realize how big of a mistake that was. If I had told you, would that’ve convinced you to stay?”

“Goodbye, Beca. I miss you…I’ll never be able to keep my promise to not think about you, because you’ve always been on my mind since I saw you…”


	21. That Moment

It was that moment

When she felt their hands intertwine

That she knew

Beca truly loved her

It was that moment

When Beca’s lips met hers

That she knew

Beca was who she loved

It was that moment

When Beca had kneeled down on one knee

And opened the small velvet box

That this was who she wanted to be with for the rest of her life


	22. Lullabies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Don’t imagine Chloe waking up to an empty bed and she gets up and finds Beca in their baby’s room holding the child and quietly singing lullabies while rocking in the rocking chair ~@/mitchellandbeale (reblog)

Chloe awoke at 3 AM to find the spot next to her empty, confused and worried- she got up and heard soft singing come through the doorway in the hall.

  
Chloe softly knocked and walked in, only to find Beca holding their daughter in her arms, quietly singing.

  
The redhead marveled at the sight, Beca had this soft side that Chloe loved. Even though she didn’t show it much, but that’s what made it special.

The rarity and the fact that Chloe was the one person who got to see this soft side.

  
But Chloe loved it

  
She loved their daughter

  
And she loved Beca


	23. Door Slam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STECA STECA STECA FINALLY.
> 
>  
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING

She ran inside the Bella's house at 3 AM, door slamming as she broke down by the front door

Hearing the door slam, Stacie got up- curious as to what happened

But when she caught sight of Beca by the door, in a loose-looking fetal position, she immediately grew worried.

"Beca?" She whispered, knowing to be cautious with what she said

She slowly crept towards the shorter girl and sat next to her

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Beca sat up and flinched as Stacie tried to wrap an arm around her back

"Please- don't touch me..."

"Why?"

Beca was a mess, her shirt lazily buttoned and hair slightly tangled and windblown

"Shh, Becs, you can talk to me..." She murmured as Beca sobbed heavily

No one had ever seen the girl this...broken

"H-he"

"He what, Becs" she made sure to not touch her distressed friend and Beca looked up and for a split second, made eye contact

Her eyes held so much fear and pain

"He raped m-me" Stacie shook her head, afraid that she just heard the words that came out of Beca's mouth.

The taller of the two immediately went to pull the girl into a hug but Beca quickly pushed away

"God. I feel disgusting..."

"Beca, I won't hurt you- you don't need to be afraid of me..."

Beca wasn't afraid, in fact. All she wanted was to be comforted by her friend

She just felt so gross

Violated and utterly filthy.

"I know, Stace..."

"It's just...I feel awful" her voice cracked as she spoke, tears cascading down her cheeks

He had seemed like such a good guy, Luke. Of course the most perfect had their secrets.

Stacie never liked him anyways

"He said I deserved it..." She mumbled and Stacie gritted her teeth

"Beca, listen, no one- absolutely no one. Deserved to be raped, okay? It's not your fault, he's just a bad person..." Stacie tried to comfort her and was surprised by Beca's next move

She felt arms wrap tightly around her neck as they sat on the floor, Beca burying her face deep into the crook of Stacie's neck

Stacie could feel the tears that slid down Beca's cheeks and all she did was wrap an arm around her friend

~~

The next morning, Beca woke up in Stacie's room, asleep on the bed and looked around- her eyes catching sight of Stacie on the other side, back towards her

"You're awake" she heard Stacie mumble and nodded

"You...fell asleep and I didn't want to wake Amy" Stacie explained and Beca nodded

"We better get downstairs, they're all probably eating breakfast" The taller brunette said, about to get up off the queen size bed.

"Stacie..." She quietly muttered and her friend stopped getting up

"Yeah?"

"Can...we stay here for a little. I don't think I'm ready to talk to anyone right now"

"Of course"

"Do you want me to bring you any food?"

"Sure..." She mumbled and Stacie got up, heading downstairs

~~

"Hey Stace. Where's Beca?" Chloe asked and Stacie just pulled a tight smile

"Feeling sick so I'm just gonna bring her something." She lied and, they bought it. Of course she still got a suspicious look from Fat Amy. Cause Fat Amy knew that Beca didn't sleep in their room last night

Stacie grabbed a plate and got two pancaked for Beca and her along with some bacon before quickly grabbing silverware handed to her by Aubrey and rushing back upstairs

~~

She opened the door and saw Beca laying on her side, toying with the bedsheets in between her fingers

"Here...I got you some food" She handed Beca the plate and the shorter girl smiled weakly

"Thanks..."

Stacie took her spot next to Beca on the bed and felt an arm pull her closer

"Beca?"

"Mhm?" She tiredly mumbled and Stacie smiled

"What're you doing?"

"Don't leave...that's all I ask" Beca whispered, spooning Stacie, completely ignoring the food

"I promise...I won't"

So they laid there

The sempiternal silence driving around the room, the smell of pancakes wafting throughout the air

"Thank you" Beca stirred slightly and Stacie nodded

"Don't worry...you'll be okay..." Stacie turned so she and Beca were now face to face, their noses just a mere inch from contact

"You know, he's in some deep shit for rape. That's a crime" Stacie noted and inhaled sharply

"And if he gets pleaded innocent, I'll beat him up myself." She half jokes, but is actually completely serious

"Why do you stay?"

"What do you mean, Beca?"

"you stick around despite my shitty problems"

"Cause I do care about you"

Beca gazed at Stacie, and Stacie gazed back

For a moment the only thing that seemed to exist was each other, and before she knew it- Beca's lips were on hers

Once they pulled away, Beca didn't make eye contact with Stacie

"Becs, are you okay?"

"I like you."

"What?" Stacie replied and Beca chuckled

"I really like you. But..."

"You're scared?" Stacie completed and got a nod of confirmation

"Don't worry, you went through a lot. I understand..." Stacie consoled and Beca nodded

"Kiss me..." She heard Beca mumble and raised an eyebrow

"Beca- I don't want to push you into-"

"You're not, I swear...just, kiss me again" Beca reassured so Stacie complied, her lips press softly against the smaller girl she feels Beca smile into the kiss before pulling away

Beca quickly moved so her back is towards me, our bodies pressed closely as my arms snake around her waist

"You'll be okay..."

 

 


	24. Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: Don’t imagine Beca and Chloe going to an amusement park and Chloe drags Beca to a huge Ferris Wheel and they get on the ride and it gets stuck with them at the top and Chloe then realizes that Beca has an extreme fear of heights ~@/Mitchellandbeale (reblog)

“Come on, Becs! It’ll be fun!” Beca rolled her eyes at Chloe and tried not to look directly at her. Cause if she did she knew she would give in.

  
“No, Chlo. You already managed to drag me to the amusement park in the first place, why do you need to drag me onto the Ferris Wheel?”

  
“Ugh, pleaseeeeee” Beca couldn’t resist, she turned and made eye contact.

Oh shit.

  
Chloe started to pout, her bottom lip protruding slightly as she looked at Beca

  
“For me?” She asked in a sickly sweet tone and Beca scoffed

  
_I can’t believe I’m doing this_

  
_“_ Fine”

  
“Yay!” Chloe grabbed Beca’s hand and pulled her towards the line

  
Once they got on Beca sat and kept onto Chloe’s hand

  
“Beca, are you okay?” She asked and Beca nodded

  
“Yeah”

  
Chloe shrugged it off and then they started to move upwards

  
Once they reach the top it stops

  
Oh shit

  
“Looks like it’s stuck” Chloe noted, leaning her head on Beca’s shoulder

  
She noticed Beca’s stiffness and lifted her head, her gaze meeting the shorter girl’s.

  
“Are you okay?”

  
“Yep. Absolutely wonderful” Beca said sarcastically through clenched teeth.

  
“Are you afraid of heights?” Chloe asked, putting two and two together as she felt Beca’s grip tighten around her hand

  
“Kind of…”

  
All Chloe did was smile and peck Beca on the lips, not questioning more.

  
“You’re such a dork” Beca rolled her eyes at Chloe

  
“But I’m your dork” Chloe said, kissing her on the cheek

  
“Just. Don’t let go of my hand?” Beca asked and Chloe chuckled, nodding

  
“Of course”


	25. Love Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loosely based off of “Love Language” Short film by Jubilee Project

Chloe sees a nearby bench while on a walk and decides to take a seat, noticing a small brunette with headphones on and a sketchbook on her lap

Trying not to make things awkward, or come off too forward (Aubrey suggested she tone it down) she sits at the opposite end, taking out a book.

Chloe couldn’t help but steal glances every once in a while as she admired the brunette’s profile as she drew.

Deciding to speak up, after a good 15 minutes of just sitting there, not really paying attention to her book- she tried to initiate conversation.

“Nice day today huh” After not getting a response, she continued with her book. Trying to find another excuse to try and get her attention

“Can I borrow your pencil real quick?” She asked, pointing to it.

The girl must’ve seen her hand and looked up

“Your pencil, can I borrow your pencil real quick” The brunette pointed to her ears, and Chloe assumed she meant she couldn’t hear cause of the music

She pointed at the pencil in her hand and nodded once the brunette realized.

“Thanks” She said, handing it back after scribbling something down.

~~

The next day Chloe decided to see if the girl was there again, so she grabbed the book (it was for her curriculum as a teacher) and some sticky notes, obviously not forgetting to grab a sharpie as she headed out

Once she saw the bench empty, she frowned slightly, still taking a seat anyways.

It’s a good time to get some work sorted out anyways

Yet she couldn’t concentrate at all, constantly looking up- hoping to see the brunette come into view. After about half an hour, she heard someone sit and looked over.

A small smile grew on her face as she saw the same girl, her headphones still on like yesterday and the same sketchbook. Deciding to move slightly closer, she bit her lips and did so.  
“What are you listening to?” She asked, trying to make small talk and the girl just looked up and pointed to her headphones again

If she couldn’t hear her, why not just take the headphones off? She wondered before getting an idea

Taking a sticky note and her sharpie, she quickly wrote down _‘what are you listening to?’_ and stuck it on the girl’s sketchbook, not bothering to glance at what she was drawing, also placing the notepad by it so she could write back

_‘A special song’_ the girl wrote back and Chloe couldn’t help but smile to herself.

_‘can I listen to it?’_ Chloe wrote and stuck it down on the bench

_‘No, I’m embarrassed’_ She wrote and Chloe couldn’t help but let a small chuckle slip

_‘Maybe next time…_ ’ the girl had written

the continued writing back and forth, the ginger was immensely happy at this conversation.

_‘What’s your name?’_

_‘Beca, you?’_

_‘Chloe’_

_‘do you come here often?’_ Chloe had written and grinned

_‘Yes, I like it here a lot, what about you?’_

_‘Not too often, every once in a while maybe’_

_‘I’d love to se you again, can I have your number?’_ Chloe asked, hoping to get another way to talk to Beca

_‘No, I don’t have one’_

_‘Really, that’s a terrible lie’_ She joked, chuckling

‘ _haha. If you want I’ll be here tomorrow’_

_‘Sounds good. I’ll see you then ☺’_

Chloe smiled to herself, excited for the next day.

~~

Of course Chloe got there before Beca, so she decided to actually work this time and eventually a sticky note appeared on her book

_‘It’s good to see you again’_ The sticky note read and Chloe smiled

She loved this, it was simple, and it seemed so seasy to get a conversation out of Beca. She seemed interesting to Chloe and Chloe would be lying if she said she didn’t have a crush on Beca.

‘ _You’re late ☺’_ Chloe had written and she earned a punch in the arm from Beca. For someone that small, she could sure throw a punch.

She couldn’t help but to light up inside when she and Beca talked, it had so much energy within just a few simple sticky notes and Chloe had never had anything like this before.

Beca of course enjoyed it too, despite the fact that she didn’t let people in much, Chloe seemed different.

She just had this certain aura that made Beca feel safe.

_‘what’s your favorite movie?’_ Chloe wrote and Beca smirked at the question

_‘I don’t really like movies’_

_‘really?’_

_‘Yeah. Never make it to the end. Although I saw a porno at a highschool party once. Liked that movie’_

_‘You’re too funny, Becs’_

Becs. Beca didn’t usually like when people gave her a nickname, unless it was her mother of course, who had died in a car crash.

_‘I try’_ Beca had given her sarcastic reply and Chloe absolutely adored it.

_‘Can I listen to your song, now?’_

_‘Ugh, fine. The things you can somehow convince me to do, Chloe’_

‘ _yay!’_ She was given the headphones and heard nothing, furrowing her eyebrows together, she turned towards beca

“What? I’m confused. I don’t hear-” She cut herself off as she saw Beca making motions with her hands. Realizing that Beca was saying she was deaf, (she was glad she learned sign language) she nodded in understanding

‘ _I still think you’re beautiful’_ She wrote and Beca smiled.

_‘Can I see what you’re drawing, then?’_ She signed and handed Beca her headphones back and she put them around her neck

_‘Uhhh…I don’t really want to show you’_ Beca signed back and Chloe huffed

_‘Please Beca’_ She pouted and Beca sighed. Giving in and handing her the sketchbook

Chloe took a moment to realize what she was looking at. It was a beautiful sketch of her. Sitting on this bench

_‘You sketched me while I was sitting here?’_

_‘Yeah’_ She smiled sheepishly and Chloe grinned

_‘Well, it’s great, I love it. You have talent though’_

_‘Thank you’_

_‘Meet here again? Tomorrow? Same time?’_

_‘Gladly’_ Beca responded and they both walked off


	26. Wishes

Beca got up, ever since Chloe's death, she despised Christmas. She hates that everything reminded her of Chloe.

The lack in over done Christmas decorations in the Bellas house, the odd silence that used to be filled with Chloe's constant singing of Christmas songs.

Everything felt different

The Bellas had this tradition, where they'd write one thing they wanted for Christmas and put it in a hat, like a secret santa, except you could have one gift that you listed.

And Beca always said something simple, either something to do with music, or Chloe.

She'd write 'I don't need anything, except Chloe' to be sweet (yet whoever got her as a secret Santa, would get her headphones or something even though she just said Chloe) And the Bellas never knew that side of Beca, the loving and sappy side of her that really only showed itself a few times a year.

So here Beca was, alone in the Bellas house, the paper in front of her

I don't want to do this, she thought to herself, tears threatening to spill

And after holding them, she let them flow, seeing as nobody was home

She cried and cried and cried, her sobs filling her ears as her breathing became unsteady

She looked at the paper through her blurred vision and saw what was written

It was what was usually put on the paper, she wanted Chloe. But this time she had meant it in a way that wasn't possible anymore

The Bellas got home to find Beca crying, her hands at the sides of her head.

"Beca!" Stacie had exclaimed as she saw the distraught girl, they hadn't seen her this bad since the night of Chloe's car accident

"Becs, shh- look at me" The others had stayed back slightly, knowing not to crowd the brunette

"I don't want to do this anymore" Beca had whispered through tears

Stacie glanced over, looking at the paper and saw what she had written

_'I just want Chloe back...'_

Of course all the Bellas knew that wasn't possible, but it broke all their hearts to see Beca like this

They knew Beca kept a strong front to hide away any sort of emotions, so Beca rarely cried.

None of them really knew what to do at that point, the only one who truly knew how to cheer Beca up, was Chloe.

So they just kinda sat close to Beca, comforting her until her breathing evened

"I just want Chloe..." Is the last words she spoke until falling asleep

~~

A week later and they all got up in the morning to the sound of a worried Emily

"Legacy, why are you waking us up at 7 AM!" Fat Amy shouted as she walked downstairs, surprised to see tears streaking the brunette's cheeks.

"Look at t-this" she stuttered, handing a piece of paper to Amy as the others gathered around to read it

_Dear Bellas  
Thank you for giving me the best years of my life, never would I have ever guessed for my College experience to be like this. I just wanted to give you a final goodbye_

_I can't handle this anymore, and I'm sorry. Chloe was the most important person I'd ever met. She's my best friend, girlfriend, soul mate. Yet she's so much more to me_

_She knew exactly what to do in any unpredictable situation with me_

_She knew me better than anyone ever had (besides Jesse) and I miss her so much_

_I need you guys to promise me you won't constantly grieve for me. Don't spend all your time thinking about me, I'm not worth it. Live normally and graduate, don't be hung up on me. Just keep going, okay?_

_Thank you guys. I love you awesome nerds  
                               Love, Beca_


	27. Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, I'm too late...

Beca was in her dorm room, cuddling with Chloe as they watched a movie which Beca did not know the name of because she didn’t really care as long as she was with Chloe

  
Their friendship was special…it had something to it that made it seem so different compared to most others  
And Beca loved it, of course she wouldn’t admit it to people

  
But it was true, she loved the overjoyed redhead dragging her to places and begging her to do things she didn’t really want to do. She loved how Chloe was trustworthy, loyal.

  
She loved that Chloe was so friendly, but could break a bone if needed. And she loved having the redhead’s affection (and if anyone found out that she actually loved Chloe’s touchy-feely shit, rather than just tolerated it, she would kill someone)

  
Beca never thought much about how important their friendship was to her, until now.

They were just sitting on Beca’s bed, her arms around Chloe’s waist as they spooned (Chloe secretly knew Beca liked being the big spoon sometimes)

  
She never noticed the fluttering in her chest at the closet contact with Chloe. She never noticed the pounding of her heart, or the heavy feeling in her stomach

  
Until that night

  
When she let her mind wander

  
And it was that moment, cuddled up watching some lame movie, that Beca realized she was in love with her best friend

  
She was in love with Chloe Beale

  
Who has had a boyfriend for 5 Years.

  
That she loves.

  
Shit.

  
Chloe seems to notice her sudden stiffness and pauses the movie

  
“Are you okay, Becs?” She asks, a concerned look on her face

  
“Yeah yeah, I’m cool. No worries”

  
“You sure?”

  
“Yes”

  
Chloe, knowing better than to pry, just continues with the movie as Beca relaxes slightly

  
 _I’m gonna have to tell Chloe._ Beca thinks to herself before falling asleep  
~~

  
Beca wakes up to feel no warmth, the spot beside her, empty.

  
Looking around, she sees a note from Chloe

  
_Had to run, Tom asked me to meet him for coffee. xx Chloe_

  
sighing, she checked the time

  
10:00 AM.

  
Deciding to shower, she quickly undressed and stepped in. Letting the warm water cascade down her back

  
 _I gotta tell Chlo as soon as she’s done with her date_ _with Tom_.

  
After washing her hair, she gets out and quickly dries off, throwing on a gray v-neck and some shorts, deciding to just hang out in her dorm

  
Her phone buzzes and she pulls it out, smiling as Chloe’s name appears

**Chl** **oe: hey, coming back to your dorm. Gotta tell you something xx**

**  
Beca: okay, see you then.**

  
Within 15 minutes, Chloe was inside her dorm and super giddy

  
“Chloe, I have to-”

  
“Beca I gotta tell-” they both stopped themselves as they spoke at the same time

  
“It’s fine, you go first” Beca said and Chloe squealed

  
“Tom proposed!”

  
“What?”

  
“And I said yes!”

  
at that moment, Beca’s heart shattered.

  
She had waiting too long

  
And now Chloe could never be hers


	28. Doors are no fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some bechloe fluff!

Beca jumped up as she heard a knock at her bedroom window, looking around in the dark, she saw the familiar pair of blue eyes that happened to belong to none other than Chloe Beale.

  
Sighing, she got up. Mumbling profanities under her breath as she opened it, pulling Chloe in her room

  
“Why do you keep coming in through my window?! There’s literally a door right over there” Beca exclaimed with an exasperated tone

  
“Doors are no fun” Chloe pouted at Beca and grew worried as she saw a smirk appear on Beca’s face

  
“What are you thinking…?” She raised an eyebrow suspiciously before Beca took a step closer

  
“Doors aren’t fun?” Beca asked and Chloe was confused before the brunette stepped closer until her back was against the door

  
But Beca didn’t do anything besides kiss her and walk back towards her bed and grab her laptop

  
 _“Fucking tease_ ” Chloe grumbled and Beca laughed before pulling Chloe in and wrapping a pair of arms around her waist

  
Chloe didn’t mind being the little spoon sometimes, so she decided to leave it like that, Beca’s warm breath on her neck

  
These moments with Beca is what Chloe loved the most

  
Sure, she enjoyed forcing Beca into doing shit and later finding out she actually enjoyed it.

  
But she really enjoyed the quiet and soft moments

  
When it was just them together, it felt like there was no problems at all.

  
Beca made them seem to disappear whenever they were together

  
She enjoyed just cuddling, no distractions. Just them two together, the only sounds heard were the soft breathing.

  
She loved the soft side of Beca. Of course it didn’t show very often, but that’s what made it special.

  
(even though she’s definitely a closeted romantic.)

  
Chloe loved every part of their relationship.

She loved getting to hold hands, she loved getting to kiss her whenever she wanted, she loved cuddling and watching Beca mix.

And she never wanted to let go of it  
That’s why she’s always reluctant to stop cuddling and shit.

  
Chloe smiled to herself as she soon heard soft snores escape Beca’s lips and turned over carefully, so now they were facing each other

  
She loved how calm Beca seemed in a state of sleep

  
Her expression always loose and relaxed.

  
“What’re you staring at, Beale” She heard Beca mumble as her eyes opened lazily

  
“Nothing, go back to sleep”

  
And in an instant, Beca had fallen back into her most peaceful state

  
Chloe had fixed the positions slightly and buried her face in the crook of Beca’s neck, draping an arm over Beca’s stomach.

  
“Love you, Becs…” She whispered, smiling softly to herself

  
“Love you too” And despite the tiredness in the brunette’s voice, Chloe could hear the sincerity in her tone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Since I’ve been writing a lot of angst, I decided to lighten the mood and give you guys some bechloe fluff!


	29. Giving you a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Tumblr) Prompt: please do one shot Bechloe based on Emblem3 song XO please please hahahha {@/doubleinfinity-jiley}  
> ~~

  
Beca grumbled in annoyance as her phone began to ring at 3 AM

  
“Hello?” She said groggily into the phone  
“Becs- did I wake you?” She heard Chloe’s shaky voice and shook her head

  
“No no, I’ve been awake. What happened?” Beca could hear the faint sound of music in the backround

  
“Tom- h-he cheated on me at the party” She informed

  
“He’s my ride and I can’t drive cause I drank too much. Can you come pick me up?” Beca could hear the slight slur in her words

  
“Yeah. I’ll be there in 20”

  
“Thanks”

  
Beca quickly got up, throwing on a hoodie and sweatpants, not really caring about her appearance. Everyone is drunk and she plans to stay in the car.

  
Once she arrives, the passenger door opens and Chloe gets in clumsily.

  
The ride is silent, besides the occasional sniffing from the redhead beside her and once they get home, she goes around to Chloe’s side and opens the door, helping her out so she can stay steady.

  
~~

  
Beca lies with Chloe in her bed, the redhead with her head buried in the crook of Beca’s neck

  
“He wasn’t worth it, Chlo. Just a douchebag”

  
“T-the worst part is, I’m not upset about it being o-over”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
They sit up and face each other, Chloe’s glossy gaze not meeting Beca’s

“Listen, Beca…I’m upset that I kind of led him on”

  
“I started to like someone else…” She explains and Beca nods in understanding

  
“I know you meant no harm, you just didn’t want to break his heart”

  
“Well, I guess he wouldn’t have cared” Chloe mumbled under her breath

  
“But it hurts to know that who I actually like, would never like me back”

  
“Chlo, you’re amazing. Someone must have no brain to not like you. You’re honestly the best person I’ve ever met. And, I’m not gonna repeat this- so listen closely.”

  
“To me, you’re one of the most talented people. You’re smart, you’re the sweetest person I’ve ever met. Not to mention you’re beautiful. And I’ll always be here for you” Beca said, with the utmost sincerity in her voice

  
And Beca did mean every word of what she said. Even though she was upset Chloe liked someone else, she would never leave her and felt that Chloe deserved the best.

  
The redhead knew what she wanted, so she intended to get it

  
Chloe leaned in, and Beca didn’t comprehend what was happening until she felt Chloe’s lips upon hers

  
She could feel the brunette smile into the kiss as they pulled away, their foreheads together as they gazed at each other

  
_“When did you become the most important person in my life…?” Beca asked in a small voice_

  
“When I burst into your shower and forced you to sing with me” Chloe responded, earning a chuckle from Beca

“Well, I’m glad you did…” The brunette admitted, and Chloe grinned

  
“I am too”  
  



	30. Dedication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (sendrick)

Anna nervously inhaled as she looked at the book in her hands. It was coming to stores worldwide tomorrow and she was terrified.

  
The book was more insight into her personal life but that wasn’t necessarily what was scaring her.

  
Of course you’d expect to be nervous when you’re about to release a book, but there was just one thing that terrified her.

  
You see, Anna decided now was the time to tell Brittany how she felt.

  
So she put it in a book

  
She wondered how the fans would feel about it and it gave her an uneasy feeling.

Even the amount of people that ship bechloe and sendrick she felt like her blonde friend wouldn’t return her feelings.

  
The brunette tossed and turned as she couldn’t seem to fall asleep, her mind and heart racing.

  
She had somehow managed to make it so Brittany hasn’t read ANY of it. Which was surprising because she felt that keeping it from Brittany would be difficult. (Which it was, but not as difficult as she thought it would be)

  
Sitting up, she looked at the book, her eyes scanning the pages cautiously

  
“Oh god. What am I doing?” She mumbled to herself and put it away before checking the clock

  
2:15 AM

  
Eventually feeling sleepy at around 4 AM, she managed to shut her eyes and dream.  
~~

  
She awoke with her heart already pounding and looked at the time. It was noon, her book was already in stores in LA. She knew that much and decided to not check twitter.

  
Her phone buzzed and she grinned as she realized it was Brittany

  
**Brittany: Hey kendrick! Your book comes out today! Can’t wait to read it considering you were so secretive about what was contained in it. Maybe something steamy? ;)**

**  
Anna: lol yeah. Excited for the new book**

**  
Brittany: Won’t be able to get it today though, I have a bunch of interviews to do. And you don’t sound too excited?**

**  
Anna: I’m okay, just nervous about releasing this book**

**  
Brittany: Okay! Bye, love you**

  
Anna knew she meant it platonically, but she couldn’t help but to think of it as more. Getting up, she decided to go out for some lunch and got ready. Not putting much thought into her outfit that day.

  
Finally arriving at a small caffe she ordered a bagel and some coffee, nervously fiddling with her thumbs

  
Heading to take a seat, she felt her phone go off and pulled it out, expecting another text from Brittany. Where as instead it was twitter. Fuck.

  
**@omgletsgoshakabrah: THE LAST PAGE OF THE BOOK OMF SENDRICK IS REAL @/brittanysnow KENDRICK IS SO SWEET!**

**  
@i-am-bechloe-trash: @/brittanysnow HAVE YOU SEEN THE LAST PAGE OF KENDRICK’S BOOK YET? AND THE DEDICATION. ANYONE GONNA MENTION THAT?**

**  
@bechloe-beatchell: SOMEONE CALL TUMBLR. THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING**

And eventually, a picture was tweeted of the first page of the book. And the very last page

  
‘ _I want to dedicate this book to someone who’s had such a big impact on my life, thank you Brittany Snow. Now enough with the sappy shit. Stay till the end, reader. Big surprise’_

  
‘ _hello_ _to_ _all_ _of_ _you_ that _skipped to the very end of my book just because of the dedication. In the picture above is someone I care about deeply and this is something I’ve been needing to get out, before this gets too long. I’m in love with you, Brittany Snow_.’

  
and that was it. Nothing else after that. Now what happened next surprised Anna

 **@/brittanysnow: You’re so weird, Kendrick. And** **cute, definitely cute. I love you too…dork**

  
~~

  
Soon enough she felt arms wrap around her upper chest and was surprised to see Brittany there, a small smile gracing her face.

  
“So uh…hey” Anna awkwardly smiled and was alarmed slightly at the sudden feeling of lips upon hers.

  
It was quick, no more than 3 seconds. But it meant so much to both of them as they smiled

  
“That’s why you didnt want me to see the book?”

  
“Yeah. Pretty much”

  
“You’re so weird.”

  
~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  A/N: My first Sendrick fic! Thank you to @omgletsgoshakabrah @i-am-bechloe-trash @bechloe-beatchell for letting me use their URLs! And thank you omgletsgoshakabrah for encouraging me to finish this!


	31. Headphones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t imagine Beca throwing a fit because she can’t find her headphones anywhere and Chloe doesn’t know how to calmly tell Beca that they’re around her neck because she keeps getting interrupted. ~@/mitchellandbeale (reblog)

Beca sighs in an exasperated tone as she frantically moves around her room, trying to find her headphones that she doesn’t even notice Chloe walk in

“Fuck, where are they!?” She mutters and turns around, surprised to see Chloe

“What are you looking for?” Chloe asks and Beca just turns back around and continues searching

“My headphones! I can’t find them anywhere”

“Uh- Becs they’re-”

“Not now Chlo! I need to get my headphones and finish this track!”  
  
Chloe can’t help but chuckle lightly as the smaller girl opens a few drawers and continues to search

Deciding to let her suffer for a few minutes, the redhead doesn’t say anything as her gaze constantly follows Beca

“Beca, listen to me-”

“I can’t! I need to get this track done! But I can’t without my headphones!”

“Becs”

“Fffffffffuck! Where are they?!”

Soon enough, she grabbed Beca’s shoulder and spun her around

“Look down” Chloe informed and she looked down to see her headphones resting around her neck

“Oh…”

“You’re so weird” Chloe teased, earning a slap in the arm from the brunette

“Not as weird as you” Beca said, plugging her headphones in and inviting Chloe to sit on her lap as she finished a mix


	32. Dammit Beale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off an edit I made on my tumblr: http://kendrick-sexual.tumblr.com/post/138097105666/bechloe-anniversary-drabble-chloe-walks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is v/ short only because It was just a quick little thing I wrote based on an edit I made on my tumblr (Link above)

> * * *

Chloe walks downstairs to see a letter on the table, curious, she picks it up and begins reading

_Dear Chloe,_   
_Happy anniversary! I’m grateful to be able to call you my girlfriend and I thought- since I’m not good with words, I’ll just write you a letter. And I thought I’d talk about us. You are the best thing to have ever happened to me. I love your smile, your laugh, and the fact that you’re the only one who knows how to make me feel better on a shitty day. You’re practically my best friend and I want you by my side for as long as I live._

_I love this. I love when you smile, I know I say I hate taking cheesy couple pictures. But I hope you know I secretly love it. As long as it’s with you, I love taking cheesy pictures._

_Dammit Beale, I love you. Us. This._   
_I love what we have, so I have one question for you…_

~~

Chloe turns around as she finished reading, surprised to see Beca in front of her, on one knee as she smiles. A true, genuine smile.

“Chloe Beale, you have been there for me through the good times and the bad. And I had something prepared to say…but I’m so fucking nervous I forgot” Beca lets out a nervous laugh and Chloe chuckles

“But I fucking love you so much, and I wanted to know if you’d do the honor of marrying me?”

All she got in return was a kiss and once they pulled apart, Beca smiled

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, Becs. It is”


	33. Teenage Dirtbag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Highschool AU where Chloe is popular and dating Tom whilst Beca has a huge crush and always stares at her and for a crappy talent show the Highschool put together, Beca sings “Teenage Dirtbag” by Wheatus, thinking of Chloe
> 
> Song used: Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus (I REALLY RECOMMEND YOU LISTEN TO THIS FOR THE ONESHOT)

Beca sighs as she sits in the cafeteria with Jesse as he rambles on about a new movie, her eyes never leaving Chloe

  
“Becs! Are you even listening?” She snaps out of her trance-like state and looks over at Jesse

  
“Oh- uh, sorry-”

  
“You were totally checking Chloe out!” He exclaims and Beca hits his arm from across the table

  
“Shhh! Don’t let fucking China know about it. And besides, she’s dating Tom. Also if you haven’t noticed- Chloe’s pretty much the most liked person in this school."

  
“Whereas it would be amazing for someone to even remember our names”

  
“Aw- sorry Becs. Hey, are you planning to do that talent show thing?”

  
“Nah. Not really, why? Are you?”

  
“No, but Benji is gonna do some magic and I thought I’d attend and see him"

  
Later that day she was listening to pandora when a song came on, the unknown opening notes intriguing her, she didn’t skip the song

  
It seemed to describe her situation with Chloe perfectly and it gave her an idea. Picking up her guitar, and looking up the chords- she learned how to play and decided to do the talent show. Which she would usually find dumb.

  
~  
Friday soon came and before she knew it, she was on the stage. Sitting on a wobbly stool with her guitar in her lap.

  
The blinding lights making it hard to see into the crowd but her eyes did catch a glimpse of red hair. Which would be recognizable anytime, anywhere.

  
Beca swallowed the lump in her throat and began to sing

  
“Her name is Chloe. I had a dream about her.”

  
The small girl had decided to change the name from Noel to Chloe. She knew Tom probably was gonna break her later, but she wanted the redhead to know how she felt.

  
“She rings my bell, got gym class in half an hour”

  
Jesse was surprised to see Beca appear onstage, but grinned at the song choice. He remembered hearing it while he was driving to pick Beca up to force her to watch movies with him

  
“Oh how she rocks- keds and tube socks”

  
“But she doesn’t know who I am…”

  
Chloe knew what Beca was trying to do, so she watched intently and smiled to herself.

  
In all honesty Chloe wanted to talk to the quiet girl but had never worked up the courage, weird, right?

  
“And she doesn’t give a damn about me”

  
The redhead was entranced by the brunette’s voice, completely stunned that a girl who barely talked could sing this well.   
Beca didn’t know this, but Chloe always caught her staring.

Not that she minded much.

  
“Cause I’m just a teenage dirtbag, baby”

  
“Oh I’m just a teenage dirtbag, baby!”

  
This made Chloe incredibly nervous, to know that Beca had even some sort of feelings for her"

  
“Listen to iron maiden, maybe with me!”

  
It was funny how well this song fit the situation. And Beca was surprised she had made it this far without anything going wrong.

Knowing Chloe was watching her made her incredibly nervous

  
“Her boyfriend’s a dick. He brings a gun to school”

  
Which Chloe would agree with. The dick part, not the gun to school. He was kind of a jerk. Dumb jock stereotype, ya know?

  
“And he’d simply kick- my ass if he knew the truth”

  
“He lives on my block. And drives an iroc.”

"But he doesn’t know who I am.”

  
It was weird for everyone to suddenly hear the usually silent girl sing. But of Beca had only one goal, and that was to confess her feelings to Chloe.

  
“And he doesn’t give a damn about me”

  
“Cause I’m just a teenage dirtbag baby"

  
“Yeah I’m just a teenage dirtbag baby”

  
And by now Beca wanted nothing more than to crawl away and hide, she was shaking but for some reason, knowing that Chloe was watching made her nervous, but calm at the same time

  
“Listen to Iron Maiden maybe, with me”

  
Beca had arranged it so the song wouldn’t be as long, so she skipped the bridge. Her voice softens slightly and she inhales

  
“Man, I feel like mold”

  
“It’s prom night and I am lonely”

  
“Lo and behold”

  
“She’s walking o-over to me” She stutters as she realizes Chloe is now walking towards her as those lines approach.

Putting her guitar down on the stand she gets up but continues to sing, taking the mic in her hand and turning towards Chloe

  
“This must be fake”

  
“My lip starts to shake…”

  
“How does she know who I am?”

  
“And why does she give a damn about-”

She gets cut off in surprise as the redhead presses their lips together in a soft kiss  
She heard the faint call of “Becaw! Get some!” From Jesse and once they pulled away, the lights dimmed and Chloe pulled her through the back exit and pushed her against the wall, crashing their lips together

  
“Chloe-”

  
“Yeah, Becs?” It took her by surprise, Chloe knowing her name.

  
“Why do you give a damn about me?” She sang quietly, causing her to laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just came to mind when I was playing Teenage Dirtbag on guitar. kind of  
> Sloppily done and I apologize


	34. Riff Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @justkeepshipping: Imagine a playful riff-off with the Barden Bellas where Chloe starts singing/rapping Boyfriend by Justin Bieber while facing-off with Beca
> 
> Just. Imagine. It.

The Bellas all stood around the now cleared out living room, prepared for a (slightly drunken) riff off

Of course this was Chloe idea, if you have a drunk Chloe, you’ve got to be ready for some weird ideas.

This match was a FFA (free for all) with Jessica and Ashley being refs, because they were the most sober.

And as time went on, it was eventually just Chloe and Beca left

“Let’s do this one…face off style” Jessica (or Ashley??) said and pointed to Chloe

“If I was your boyfriend, I’d never let you go. I could take you places you ain’t never been before” Beca got this look of surprise as she had never heard the redhead rap before.

“Baby take a chance or you’ll never ever know. I got money in my pockets that I’d really like to blow, blow, on you” The ginger had taken a daring step closer towards Beca and gave a playful smirk

“Chilling by the fire while we’re eating fondue, I don’t know about me, but I know about you-” Chloe was then cut off as it was handed to Beca and she began to sing

“You, make me wanna act like a girl. Paint my nails and wear high heels, yes you- make me so nervous that I-” Handing it back to Chloe, she sings yet another Justin Bieber song

“I don’t know if this makes sense but, you’re my hallelujah. Give me a time a place I’ll rendezvous you, meet you there. Girl you know I got you, us, trust- a couple things I can’t spell without U.” Still in shock, Beca took a step back and just let her continue.

“Now we on top of the world, cause that’s just how we do. Used to tell me sky’s the limit now the sky’s our point of view.”

“Stepping out like woah, cameras point and shoot. Ask me what’s my best side- I stand back and point at you”

And at that point, Beca still hadn’t picked her jaw off the ground and Chloe was declared the winner.

“Pick your jaw up, Becs” She said as she put a finger under her chin and closed Beca’s mouth, kissing her in the process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this one here, oops.


	35. Trespassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bechloe

Beca rolled her eyes as Chloe jumped into the pool, but couldn’t help but to admire Chloe’s body. 

“Come on, Becs!”

 

“You’re gonna get us arrested, Chlo!” She exclaimed, this was trespassing and Beca’s already been arrested once

   

“Is the badass rebel afraid of breaking the rules?” She teased, causing Beca to scoff.

 

“Fine.” She pulled her shirt off and stepped out of her jeans before reluctantly jumping in.

 

“There. You happy?” Chloe just grinned as her eyes shamelessly gazed at Beca’s body.

 

“Take a picture, It’ll last longer” Beca teased and Chloe smirked at her.

 

“I wouldn’t mind having a picture” She retorted and soon she felt a splash of water hit her.

She looked and saw the smaller girl there, smirking.

 

“Oh you’re dead” Chloe playfully threatened and Beca started to turn away.

 

“Can’t kill me if you can’t catch me” The brunette called out before swimming away swiftly.

 

Chloe started to swim after her but couldn’t catch up as they both stopped.

 

“Why- are- you- so fast?” She panted, out of breath.

 

“I might’ve done swimming in highschool” beca informed nonchalantly

 

“Don’t get too cocky, Mitchell.” The redhead warned, but before she could do anything else- Beca had stepped closer to her. Almost touching. Almost.

 

Chloe could almost feel Beca’s skin against hers and felt heat rise to her cheeks.

 

“Does the ‘beca effin’ Mitchell’ have you speechless?” She teased and began to move away before Chloe grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards herself.

 

Now close enough to feel each other’s breaths upon their lips.

 

“Does the Chloe effin’ Beale’ have you speechless?” She mocked with a chuckle

 

“Shut it beale.” Beca mumbled before pulling Chloe’s lips to hers. Not gonna lie, Chloe had immediately kissed back. And _damn_ , Beca could kiss.

 

In all honesty, Chloe had not expected Beca to be that good. But she was, and Chloe enjoyed every moment of it.

“hey! Who’s there?!” a voice called

 

 _‘oh shit, run_ ” Beca grabbed Chloe wrist as they got out of the pool and grabbed their clothes. Laughing as they escaped.

 

 

 

 


	36. Pens and Puppies [1/2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU in which what you write on your skin will appear on your soulmate’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bechloe] [part 1/2]

 Beca sighed as she sat in her dorm room, her eyes staring blankly at the plain ceiling.

 She had a paper to write but she really just…didn’t want to.

 She also, for that matter of a fact, didn’t care. Her eyes landed on her arm as a tingly sensation began and lines appeared on her skin.

 Beca’s soulmate wasn’t the most artistic of people, but the drawings would still cause the brunette to smile throughout the day. Usually it was little smiley faces. For some reason, her soul mate hadn’t stopped drawing puppy faces for the past week.

 The brunette picked up a pen and started drawing on herself. She usually drew tattoo ideas, sometimes her sloppy writings were of mash up ideas.

 She eventually got up and decided to go get coffee from the campus café. As she walked she kept thinking about who her soulmate was.

 The brunette cringed at the idea of her soulmate being male. She heard scenarios where the person’s soulmate didn’t line up with their sexuality. It wasn’t super common though, but knowing her luck she felt as if she’d be one of those special cases.

 Beca ran a hand through her hair as she looked around the quad.

 The only people out were the students crazy enough to have an eight a.m class. She saw others students hastily finishing homework and others chugging coffee as they headed to their respective classes.

 It was Thursday and luckily Beca knew better from last year to not have an early morning lecture. Hers wasn’t until 3:00.

 She fiddled with her navy blue tank top and readjusted her flannel from falling off her shoulders before attempting to pull open the café door. That was when she remembered it was, in fact, a push door.

 She muttered to herself about this being the reason she doesn’t do anything in the early morning before walking up to the counter and ordering.

 “Hi! What can I get you?” A cheery voice kindly asked, causing Beca to make extremely tired eye contact.

 “Medium black coffee, please” She mumbled, somehow being heard by the sickeningly upbeat redhead.

 “Order will be ready in a minute” She informed and Beca nodded before sitting down.

 The brunette’s thoughts wandered to various subject matters as her fingers tapped on the brown table tops.

 Beca was sitting at the one slightly wobbly table, nobody ever wanted to sit there so for her, it was great.

 Students had a tendency to sit with others unexpectedly. Whether they were friends or not.

 But it was common for a random student to take a seat and just quietly work on assignments. It really wasn’t much of a bother for most, but Beca really hated when people would do that. Especially without asking.

 The café was quiet. Most students who arrived this early were too exhausted to speak to one another in a volume louder than a low groan. Beca was too tired to even realize that the redhead had a treble clef drawn on her upper arm and a hastily written “Shape of You + Cheap Thrills” on her fore arm.

 Even as she approached the table and slid Beca her drink.

 “Thank you,” She said, taking a sip of it before getting up to leave.

 Sadly, Beca never took off her flannel which covered the puppy face doodle that resided on her arm.


	37. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Bechloe]
> 
> [takes place during Beca’s senior year in college]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Suicide and depression.
> 
> Please know that behind these stories, I’m someone who’s willing to listen. You are loved

~~~~Empty.

  
It was the best term to describe how everything was.

  
How everything felt.

  
At first it was the empty and meaningless smiles Beca started to give. Whether it was during Bella’s rehearsals, out studying in the quad, or sitting with Chloe while she played with her fiery red hair. She felt something was off.

  
Then it became the empty stomach. Beca stopped eating. Not entirely, per say. She’d agree to go out to lunch with Chloe and sometimes the other Bella’s. She’d take a few bites, say she wasn’t hungry. That she “had a big breakfast.” And then just take home the left overs.

  
Of course as her best friend, the redhead made sure she ate at least a granola bar when studying with her.

  
Eventually came the empty words. Beca became irritable. More than usual. She would lash out, snap unexpectedly at Chloe while studying, or maybe she’d just shut down and stop speaking. She could tell she was getting annoyed really quickly.

  
Then came empty promises. It wasn’t anything big, at first. “I’m sorry, I just really needed some rest. We can study tomorrow, yeah?” Chloe being Chloe, would agree. But Chloe could see the bags under her eyes and the clothes she hadn’t changed out of from yesterday as she’d pulled back her covers to cuddle.

  
It continued, though. Missed lunches, at first it was just ones with all the Bellas. Beca tried really hard to make all the lunch “dates” with her friend. She missed maybe two or three.

  
Beca would invite her to cuddle as she went to check on her, because Chloe knew she hated missing her outings.

  
Empty voice. Which Chlo didn’t think was even possible. When she started to show up to Bella’s rehearsals more regularly after she made sure to get her there, Chloe noticed a difference in the way she sang.

  
It didn’t sound bad, not at all. It just sounded…empty.

  
Her words had meaning but Chloe could not feel it. That would be the best way to describe it

  
Even when Chloe asked her to sing to her when they were cuddling or studying. It just started to feel different.

  
Empty pockets. It was simple, she stopped going to work. And so she got laid off. Of course the Bellas were all there to help her. Nobody knew how she managed to get fired. Beca wanted to keep it that way

  
Besides work, her grades dropped. She skipped class. Her dad of course got upset. But Beca was upset that he didn’t ask if anything was wrong. He just assumed she was being her usual “lazy, selfish” self.

  
Empty heart. Beca felt that even if she confessed to Chloe, she still wouldn’t be okay. She was right. Even when they kissed later that night, even though it was the most passion either of them had felt for those hours the blue eyed girl spent just holding her as Beca cried inside, asking herself why she felt like this?

  
Why Beca couldn’t just love Chloe and be happy again? She still felt empty in the end. The last thing Chloe heard her say was “I love you.”

  
Because she had no money, she couldn’t afford her phone plan.

  
- _Chlo_

  
**Not delivered!**

  
- _Im scared_

  
**Not delivered!**

  
- _Im fel really sick_

  
**Not delivered!**

  
- _i don’t want t be alive_

  
**Not delivered!**

  
- _I want to talk to you plea se. Im afraid_

  
**Not delivered!**

  
- _Pleas e Chloe,. i love you_

  
**Not delivered!**

  
Everything was empty. Chloe went to go check on her, and immediately broke down.

  
All Chloe remembers, is the feeling of being empty.

  
Chloe would stare at her normal seat in the kitchen, where Beca should be sitting, eating a bowl of lucky charms and downing two cups of coffee.

  
Chloe would look at the blanket that she bought for Beca over the holidays, and the couch you’d share. Chloe remembers getting mad because someone moved the blanket. It smelled like Beca, and Chloe loved it. Everytime though, Chloe would cry.

  
Chloe would stare at her normal seat in the rehearsal space. After her last blow up, nobody ever messed with it.

  
Everyone left her room untouched. Except for Chloe. Chloe would sit in Beca’s bed. Chloe would listen to Beca’s unfinished mixes. Chloe would just sit in there and cry.

  
Nobody wanted someone else to do arrangements. They tried to go out and eat lunch as a group. The Bellas would go to their usual spot, and of course, they left Beca’s spot untouched.

  
About three months later, they tried going out to eat again. Chloe ended up getting there before the rest and when asked what she wanted, she ordered her usual and Beca’s. When the Bellas saw the plate of food in an empty spot, they all looked at each other with solem gazes before looking at Chloe

  
They knew that Chloe felt empty, without Beca. They all lost a part of themselves with the loss of their friend. Chloe will always think about their first and last kiss, and how she couldn’t save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know how hard it is to reach out. My ask box and messages are always open on my tumblr @ kendrick-sexual.
> 
> Suicide hotline: 1-800-273-8255
> 
> ~You are loved~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope this makes it easier for you, Follow my tumblr @kendrick-sexual


End file.
